


The Rose Of Love (USUK/FrUK)

by Lucihive6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, Gakeun Hetalia, Hetalia, Love Triangle, M/M, Modern times, USUK - Freeform, hetalia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucihive6/pseuds/Lucihive6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland never would have thought that excepting a rose from an unrequited love would have lead to this.</p>
<p>A USUK/FrUK fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate you so much, you know that?"

Papers were adorning the desk and muddy shoes were leaving marks, the owner of those were shoes was of course none other than Alfred F. Jones, the persons who's butt was occupying the desk was the student council president, Arthur Kirkland.

Of course this wasn't just an everyday thing, in fact, it wasn't even day that this event was occurring, it was night, and all the students had left and the academy was now pretty much empty, except for the two in the office.

"You love me really." Alfred replied with a smile.

Arthur scoffed and tried to hide the blush covering his face by cowering behind his hair.

This situation wasn't planned. Not at all. It just seemed rehearsed, the way that Alfred sat in the president's chair with his feet on the desk and the way Arthur sat on the desk, between Alfred's legs with his own legs on top of the chair with Alfreda's hands wrapped around Arthur's legs securely and the way the Arthur had taken the glasses off the American and now held them in his hand.

How Arthur was fully dressed and now just had a shirt on, the two didn't question, Alfred just relished the feel of Arthur's warm smooth skin against the palm of his hands.

"If anybody sees this, I am going to kill you." Arthur retorted, blowing air from his mouth to his forehead.

"No-one is here, it's just us two." Alfred's smile turned into a smirk. "Hm... That thought turns me on, say, ever had it on your desk?"

Arthur's light blush had turned into red lava.

"Sh-shut up! Don't say things in such a vulgar manner!"

"Alright, Artie! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"It's Arthur! And I'm not wearing any..." Arthur's voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying, he eyebrows hitched together and face turned a darker shade of red in anger and embarrasment.

Alfred was still smirking and was now laughing at Arthur's face.

"Ahaha! It looks like a massive caterpillar!" He poked a finger to Arthur's brow and continued to laugh.

Arthur winced at the loudness of the other, "Oh, shut up and stop being so loud! Someone could hear us!"

Alfreds grip on Arthur's legs tightened, "Relax, dude. No-one is here! And I know you don't wear knickers anyway, though it is a fantasy of mine-"

Arthur brought a hand up to silence him, his face on fire. "Please, shut up!"

Alfred laughed and brought a hand from Arthur's leg to Arthur's face, "But we rarely get to see each other, let alone spend time to together, I really miss you, Artie!"

Alfreds glasses fell from Arthurs hand to the floor. 

What a lie that was, did he really think Arthur was that stupid? 

Arthur slapped Alfred's hand away, his face reddening in anger. "Like hell you miss me! I see you with all your other friends and girlfriends, I'm pretty damn sure you wouldn't be caught dead with me, so don't you dare say that to me!" His eyes darted to the floor nervously. 

What was he saying? Lies, that's what. Everyone knew that Alfred and Arthur were best friends, due to Alfred being such a loud-mouthed prick that is. He was finally getting to spend some time with Alfred and he had to go ahead and ruin it, just when he was going to say it!

'What is wrong with you?' Arthur mentally slapped himself, 'Now he's going to leave you and you're going to be alone, and the frog will keep perving on you and Alfred won't be their to tell him to back off, and you will never get married or lose your virginity, you're going to grow old alone, and die alone and no-one will be at your funeral, and all because I said something stupid! oh shit, I didn't even get to tell him that-'

"I don't know what your thinking, but stop."

Arthus froze. He felt Alfred stiffen. The atmosphere had changed drastically and Arthur heard Alfred being serious.

'Serious? Alfred being serious?! I'm more screwed than I thought! He's ganna leave me! Arthur, you are completely insane! You made Alfred hate you! Alfred. Hates. You!-'

"I told you to stop! And look at me!" Alfreds hand connected with Arthurs chin and their eyes connected, Arthur immediately felt his heart stop as those usually bright blues were frozen solid. 

Arthur realized that his tears were pouring down his own face. 

"Damnit... W-why am I crying?" Arthur sniffed.

"Look at me!"

Once again, eyes connected; tears fell.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you saw me with those people, but whatever it was, you were wrong. Arthur, I would never do that to you, I couldn't anyway, I'm so hopelessly in love with you that my heart wouldn't allow it! And my heart knows I'm being an idiot, because I know you will never return these feelings, I'm sorry if you hate me, because right now, I hate myself, Arthur... I'm sorry!"

Arthurs heart had frozen along with him and his tears, Alfred was now the one crying, his face flushed and his shoulders racking with sobs, he was crying silently. Arthur felt a few more warm tears slide down his cheeks.

"You... You... Love me?"

"Y-yes!"

Arthur felt his eyebrows hunch together. "S-since when?"

"Ever since I saw you."

Arthur's mind flashed back to that day, it was the first day back of the new year, Arthur was selected Student Council President, he was smiling for everyone but as soon as the office door shut, his face returned to a scowl.

"My face hurts from smiling." He groaned to himself, sitting back on a -now his - chair.

A stack of paper had been placed in front of him, mostly about clubs and funding, he was leafing through them when a club name caught his eye.

"The... Hero club?" He raised an eyebrow. "Room 16?" He shot his eyes to the ceiling, why not check it out?

Arthur exited the room and walked to the room wanting to see what sort of bizarre people had made such a club.

He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in!" A loud voice yelled, Arthur winced. "American." Arthur grimaced as he recognized the accent. He turned the handle and walked in, he was welcomed by sunlight and a teenage boy sitting alone on a table.

"Hey!"

Arthur's eyes widened, his heart slowed down and then sped up, his body felt heavy and light he was sweaty and warm, he felt his face hear up at the boy in front of him. He knew this boy, however they had only talked once a long time ago. 

"Dude, you alright?"

Arthur coughed to steady himself and regain formality.

"What are you doing here?"

The mysterious boy laughed and jumped down from the table and walked in front of Arthur, taking it and kissing it, he leapt back laughing after Arthur snatched his hand away.

"You're behaving like that frog! Who are you anyway?"

"The name's Alfred F. Jones! I know who you are, Arthur!"

"How-?"

Alfred laughed again and waved his arms around. "Dude, you serious? You're the student council president! How can no-one not know who you are?"

Arthur blinked and looked away. "I-uh, I don't know, do I? I should go now... Bye." He turned on his heel.

Alfred caught his wrist. "Hey! Wait! Artie, come back here! Let's be friends, yeah? Since I'm the hero, if you have any problems, just tell me, okay?"

Arthur didn't turn around but he didn't pull away, afraid that Alfred might see his blush.

"First of all, it's Arthur. Secondly, I barely know you, why would I tell a stranger my problems? Considering the fact that I'm fine!"

"If you were fine you would be friends with me!"

Arthur sighed in irritation. "You're not ganna give up are you?"

"Nope!"

Arthur sighed again and scratched his hair with his spare hand. "Fine, fine! I'll be friends with you! Just let go of me!"

Alfred let go sending Arthur crashing to the ground.

"Ow!" Arthur groaned rubbing his head.

"I did it again? Dude, are you okay?" Alfred looked concerned and offered Arthur a hand, Arthur glared at him and ignored the help, standing up.

"If you're done with trying to kill me, I think I'll be going."

"Wait! We still friends?"

Arthur sighed and glared at Alfred. "Fine, yes, I'll be friends with you, just don't... Touch me... Ever!"

Alfred smiled. "It's a deal."

However this deal was broken more than a few time due to the fact that Alfred kept popping up wherever Arthur went. Over the months their relationship grew stronger, and Arthur allowed Alfred to occasionally hug him, although if Alfred hugged him over 5 seconds or squished him Arthur pulled away, bright red. 

But the day their relationship actually grew more than friendship was when Francis was touching Arthur in a... More than friendly way, Alfred stepped in and told him to "step away from my boyfriend or things are ganna get uglier than your face!" To this Francis responded with an angry glare and a "au revoir, Arthur~"

Arthur blushed and looked down at the floor. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Arthur yelled, before Arthur could process anything Alfred had wrapped him up in a warm hug that Arthur could barely breathe in.

"Let me."

"What?" Arthur yelled a heavy blush settling across his face.

"Let me be your boyfriend."

"W-what?" Arthur responded stuttering, he felt his heart explode. Could Alfred possibly feel the same-?

"So I can protect you from bad guys! No-body wants our president to get molested!"

Ah. Right. Of course.

Arthur tried to make his crushing disappointment, he tried to wrestle out of the hug. "Hey! Are you saying I'm weak-?"

"So can I?"

Arthur bit his lip, glad the American couldn't see his face.

"Can you what?"

"Be your hero."

Arthur's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart soar.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Yes."

Alfred squished Arthur tighter.

"Woah! I can barely breathe, idiot!"

The relationship between the two stayed like this for a month or so, with Alfred saying "I will defend you" and Arthur replying, "from what, idiot?" But unknown to the other, the two were happy they were together, even though their relationship wasn't clear.

'Tonight.' Arthur thought as he stepped into the presidents room. 'I'm going to tell him how I feel.'

That thought went down the drain when Alfred appeared at the door, with a rose in his hand.

That rose was sitting behind him now.

Arthur blinked and tried to process everything.

Alfred was still crying, his hands on Arthur's legs, Alfred's trousers were wet with tears.

"Alfred... Please, don't cry... I hate it when you cry."

"Ju-just be honest... You hate me."

"No, no I don't! How could I? Look, when you asked to be my hero, I said yes, didn't I? If someone like the frog had asked me, I obviously would have said no wouldn't I?"

Alfred sniffed, "Yeah, but you don't love me."

Arthur stared at him. No. No. This could not be happening. Alfred was thinking the same thing he was. He had to prove him wrong... But how? The only thing he could do now was...

"Ah. Hell." Was all Arthur said before grabbing at the American's hair and pulling his mouth into his, the taste of salt and something else immediately met Arthur's tongue, Alfred had gasped in shock, frozen.

Arthur pulled away, gasping for breath. He met Alfred's eyes.

"I love you too, you idiot!"

Alfred shook his head. "Nuh uh, no you don't, you're only saying that cuz you feel bad for me!"

Arthur's heart clenched in agony.

"Don't you dare say what I thought I would be saying tonight! I thought you were pretending, I was going to tell you tonight and I was ready for you to leave me, seriously right now, I hate you, you idiot!"

Alfred gaped at Arthur, nervously swallowing. Blue eyes clashed with green. "Arthur. I love you."

Lips meet and tongues clashed together, Arthur fought for dominance but was lost in the smell of the other, after some time after they had pulled away, panting, Arthur's eyes had drooped. Alfred patted his head. "Go to sleep, Artie. I'll be here, always."


	2. Chapter 2

When the two woke up a small ray of sunshine was drifting through the closed blinds, they were still in the same position as they were when they were awake.

Despite the fact about joints being sore, Arthur was in a good mood, one of the reasons was that Alfred was warm and comfortable and no-body had seen them, another one of the reasons was the fact that his thought to be unrequited love was actually requited, though Arthur still found that hard to believe.

Arthur blinked slowly and looked up to Alfred's face, the sun was lightly dancing on his cheeks, his glasses were on the floor, Arthur doubted that they were broken, those glasses had been through hell and they bore not even a single scratch, but Arthur defenitely did not search Alfred's face enough to know that. No, defenitely not.

It seemed like Alfred knew that he was being stared at because his eyes snapped open quickly, causing Arthur to jump with shock, Arthur recognised the relaxation is Alfred's eyes as soon as he saw the Brit.

"Mornin' Artie." He slurred as he stretched his arms. Arthur removed his legs from the top of the chair, cringing slightly as they were wet with sweat, he slowly get off Alfreds lap, already missing the warmth and comfort that it brought, Arthur shook his head to rid himself of the stupid thoughts, he busied himself with finding his clothing and sliding his blazer and trousers on while Alfred continued to stretch and yawn.

Eventually Arthur had got himself completely clothed and Alfred had stood up and placed his glasses on his nose, as Arthur turned around to face him he thought, "Yep, Not a single scratch."

"So... You're mine, right?" Alfred asked casually, Arthur's heart started to beat faster and already Arthur felt the blood rise to his face.

"Depends on what you are talking about." Arthur answered nonchalantly, trying to look busy be playing with the sleeve on his blazer.

He was trying to distract himself with full concentration and he failed to notice Alfred step closer to him and slide his arms around his waist. Arthur immediately felt the warmth and comfort return to him. Arthur realized that if Alfred were to ever leave him, he would never get this feeling back again. His eyes started to build with tears.

"You know what I'm talking about. I love you, you love me... So, you're mine." Arthur felt Alfreds mouth move against his hair, tears started to slide down his cheeks, Arthur sniffed.

"Woah, woah, are you crying?" Alfred pushed the Brit away and held him by the shoulders, his eyes breaking when he watched Arthur try to hide his tears.

"Please, Artie, don't cry! Because I'm the hero, and I'm ganna protect you, okay?"

Arthur smiled through his tears and stiffled his laugh, he failed of course. "Alright, you idiot!"

The pair embraced again, but this time Arthur pulled away and wiped the salty water of his face, he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Really!? 8:10, already? Students are in school now!" 

Alfred laughed at the suprise in Arthur's voice. "Relax! No-one saw us!" 

Arthur's eyebrow twitched, "And how do you know all of this? What if someone had walked in on us? What would you do?"

Alfred hesitated, wondering how to answer such a question, eventually he smiled brightly and laughed loudly, "I would be happy of course! I want people to know we're together! Escpecially the pervert, so he can keep his hands away from you!"

Arthur looked down in embarrasment, "I would be happy too, you idiot, I'm just not ready for people to know yet."

"So, it's ganna be our little secret?" Arthur looked up to see the American still smiling brightly.

"Yes, a secret... I suppose." 

Alfred whooped and pulled Arthur into a bone crushing hug, to which Arthur responded with a light kick to the shin.

"If it's going to be a secret, your going to have to control yourself in public."

Alfred pouted, "But you'reso adorable, I want to be with you always! I want to touch places that no-one has touched! I want to-" Arthur kicked the American again but harder this time, blushing beetroot red.

"Sh-shut up! I wouldn't mind that, but not in public!"

"Oh." Alfred bent down closer to Arthur's height and whispered into his ear, "So, you want to touch me too? Good, when shall we start?"

Arthur started to stutter, and then pushed Alfred away violently, "What the hell was that you bloody moron?"

Alfred pouted again, "Aw, Artie, I was just trying to be nice!"

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah? Well go and be 'nice' somewhere else."

Arthur turned to the door, twisted the handle and pulled the door open, he looked to see if anybody was there. Nope, it was clear.

"Let's go now, no-one is here." Arthur whispered.

"If no-one is here then why are you whispering?" Alfred said loudly pushing Arthur out the door and slamming it behind them.

"Shut up, you idiot! Just because no-one is here doesn't mean we want to make ourselves noticeable!" 

Arthur walked off down the corridor, and then turned left to go into the main part of the school with Alfred close behind him.

Many of the students were gathered in the hall, eating, doing homework or texting. Arthur felt himself relax knowing that everyone was in there own bubble so there were going to be no questions about the two being together and looking... Ruffled. 

The bell seemed to ring to early, Alfred looked almost guilty as he had to leave Arthur to get to his class on the other side of the building, he suggested bunking class but Arthur threatened to stuff a bat up his arse if he did, to which Alfred responded by saying that there was something of Arthur's he would rather have shoved up his arse, after this Arthur went a dark shade of red and eyebrows hunched together, Alfred laughed and ran away, leaving Arthur walking to his next class, which unfortunately he shared with a certain someone.

"'Ello, Arthur!" 

Ugh. The Brit rolled his eyes and quickened his pace to reach the door to his class, he was about to reach the handle when the frog reached it before him, causing Arthurs hand to land on top of Francis's.

"If you wanted to touch me, you could have just said so."

"Sh-shut up!" Arthur immediately snatched his hand away, he stepped away from the door, pushing the frog with him so students could get in.

Arthur faced him, "What do you want Francis? I barely slept last night, so do you mind keeping it short or just not bother at all?"

Francis smiled in a way that Arthur didn't trust, Arthur's stomach churned, he didn't like this, not one bit.

"I'm sure you didn't get any sleep at all last night, I saw how you were busy with... Someone."

Arthur's eyes widened and he averted his eyes. No, no! This is the last person that he thought would find out. 'No!' Arthur thought, 'Out of everyone, how did he find out?'

"What are you talking about, frog?"

Francis was still smiling, his eyes filled with amusement and something Arthur couldn't figure out. "Oh, I'm sure you know, Arthur."

"I'm sure you know, I don't. Care to fill me in?"

Francis lightly laughed, Arthur couldn't tell whether it was menacing or just plain creepy. "Your late night session with Alfred."

Arthur's mouth fell open. How? How did he find out?

"No need to look so shocked, Arthur."

"How did you..." Arthur licked his lips and swallowed nervously, "Howdid you find out?" Francis was still smiling and if Arthur wasn't so freaked out by the current situation, he would find it more unsettling that he already did.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know? The thing you should be worrying about now is, who else will find out?"

Arthur's breathing stopped, his heart stopped, fear gripped at his lungs. No, no. He wouldn't dare.

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone. You have more important things to worry about, why are you bothering so much about this? Hell, why do you even care? This has got nothing to do with you, it's my love life, I don't remember you ever being involved!"

Francis's smiled wavered and turned slowly sad. Arthur noticed almost immediately.

"Hey; frog. What's wrong with you? You wouldn't usually do this, is it because you hate me so much?"

This caused Francis's smile to become even more wretched, for some reason, Arthur started to panic, he was about to say something when Francis said: "If only it were that simple, Arthur."

Arthur blinked in confusion, he was about to open his mouth to speak but Francis interuptted him. "Anyway, if you don't want word of this going around, you're going to have to pay."

Anger completely scorched any emotions that Arthur had just recieved from the sad smile that Francis wore. How dare he do this? Arthur knew that they weren't friendly with each other, but to go to such great lengths? 

Arthur sighed. "Fine, what? Money?"

The smile returned. "Non. You, Arthur."

Arthur blinked.

"P-pardon?"

"You."

What? When? How? Arthur had no idea, he had no idea what had happened in the past 24 hours, and now Francis? What was wrong with this world?

Arthur laughed shakily, looking down to the ground. "I'm sorry... I still don't understand."

"Tonight, at my place, you know where it is, you've been around enought times."

Arthur cringed to the floor, Francis made it sound completely wrong, Arthur had been sent round Francis's house for french lessons because he was failing so badly, however those lessons were a complete waste of time because all Francis did was say inappropriate things and sit way to close to Arthur and touch him in places that shouldn't be touched. 

Arthur hadn't even realized that Francis had long since walked away and that he had been standing there for most of the lesson. 

He barely noticed when he had walked out school and sat in a cafe in town with a cup of tea in front of him, he was barely conscious when Alfred found him and talked to Arthur about dates and snow days, this was when Arthur realized that the day had passed and he was busy tonight with an event he had no intention of doing.

"Doesn't that sound great? Huh, Artie?"

Arthur blinked and looked guiltily away from Alfred. He couldn't tell him, for some reason he knew telling Alfred would be a mistake and he had no clue why.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm busy tonight, my mum, she wants me to stay on top of my classwork, she says I shouldn't stay out late." Arthur spoke the lie slowly so Alfred believed him.

Alfred hid his disappointment very well, he placed a massive smile on his place, hugged Arthur goodbye and offered to walk him home, to which Arthur declined and said he wanted to be alone, this time Alfred couldn't mask his disappointment as well as before, but still he waved and ran home.

Arthur stood outside the cafe after being kicked out for staying there past closing hours, he stood in his coat and scarf, he tried wasting time by avoiding cracks and puddles, but eventually got tired of waiting for time to pass.

'I can't avoid this forever, I might as well go now.' Arthur thought to himself, he looked up at the sky to see the stars and the moon, the clouds were dark but not enough to ruin the beautiful picture. 

He sighed and began the walk to his enemy's house, he wasn't aware of how long it took to get there or even what time it was, he stared at the door for a long time before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

He stood there for what seemed like eternity before the frog opened the door. Warmth from inside the house immediately hit Arthur in the face.

"Come in." Francis ran his eyes down Arthur's dripping coat and red nose, "Don't forget to take your shoes and coat off."

Arthur stepped inside and hurriedly stepped out of his shoes, "I'm not an idiot like you, frog."

"Such harsh words! I don't think I'm going to recover."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he removed his scarf and coat, he turned to face Francis.

"Well. I'm here. What do you want?"

Francis grabbed his hand and led him into a large room with a fireplace, "We can talk better here."

Arthur frowned, "I don't see the difference between here and there."

"There's a fireplace here."

"Oh! I'm so fascinated." Arthurs voice was dripping with sarcasm. He was tired, cold, tired, and somewhat anxious. He wasn't in the mood for Francis's mind games.

Francis sat down while Arthur stood.

"Cut the crap, Francis. Why am I here?"

Francis pulled Arthur down with a hand Arthur forgot he was holding. Arthur was now so close to Francis that he was basically sitting on his lap.

"We have a lot of history, don't we?"

Arthur frowned and tried to further the distance, but Francis had a firm grip on him and was refusing to let go.

Arthur sighed outloud again. "Yes. Yes, we do. And it's not something I'm exactly proud of."

"Tell me about it, I feel sick everytime I picture you as I toddler."

"You flatter me."

"And seriously your punk phase was just plain weird."

"Can you just shut up!?" Arthur didn't notice the hand that was creeping around his waist.

"But your ass did look good in those jeans though."

Arthur blushed, "Sh-shut up, pervert! Is this why I'm here? So you can insult me and also molest me?"

"I am hurt! Why would you even say something so cruel?"

"I learned from the worst." Arthur yawned, Francis smiled and started to flick Arthur's hair.

"You need to cut this again."

"Why?"

"So you can stop hiding your blush behind it."

"I-I do not!" Arthur was starting to feel very uncomfortable and was now aware of the hand wrapped around his waist.

"I'm upset that Alfred can be the one who can see you blush. I always thought you look so adorable blushing."

Arthur was silent while he tried to bury himself into the couch. Francis moved closer to the Brit, so close that his hair was touching Arthurs cheek.

"I want to be the one who makes you blush."

Arthur's eyes widened, he felt the urge to run a thousand miles to Alfred and be safe in his arms. But Alfred wasn't here. He had to be a complete idiot and come alone, without telling anyone. He could disappear for 24 hours and no-one would know, he wondered if anyone would care.

Francis still hadn't moved, but somehow Arthur felt like he was completely surrounded, he felt like he was choking, the fire was crackling and laughing at him, he felt his blood clawing in his veins. He needed to run away.

Arthur timed his escape perfectly, he counted up to 3 in his head and leapt up from the couch, however it seemed that Francis had sensed that Arthur was going to escape and simply pulled him back down again.

"Oh, were you trying to escape?"

Arthur looked away, trying to think rationally, why was he here? "Okay, Francis. I get the point, you're in control here, I have no options but to go along with whatever your planning, but please, at least tell me where this is going."

"Can't two friends sit down and talk?"

"Yes, they can, but that doesn't explain why I'm sitting here with you." Arthur mumbled trying to worm his way out of the situation, he still wasn't sure of what was happening, all he knew was that he was uncomfortable. Extremely.

"Ouch. Harsh. Okay, you seem to be frustrated, so I'll get to the point."

Francis grabbed Arthur's chin and stared straight into his eyes.

"It's about Alfred."

Arthur's heart slowed, and he tried to look away from the frenchman but his eyes were somewhat captivating, and he could not turn away.

"Wha... What about Alfred?"

"He took my rose."

Arthur's heart clenched and the unclenched, his stomach, which was bore with weight, had become free and felt warm. 

"Oh really? Is that all?" Arthur laughed, unaware of the tense atmosphere surrounding them. "You actually had me worried, but he just took your stupid flower!?" Arthur continued to laugh, only hesitating when Francis did not come rushing to his own defence.

"No... That's not it. He took my rose, and he gave it to you."

Arthur hesitated, "You mean the one he gave to me yesterday? But... Why?"

Francis bit his lip, "well... To be honest, Arthur, you were not the first one to find out that Alfred loved you, to be truthful... I was the first."

Arthur turned to stone. The atmosphere reached him and spread to his core. "What?" He spat out.

"Listen to me. It was ages ago, when we first started at this school, we had just started talking, and he found out I knew you, he asked why you kept coming to me even though you seemed to hate me, I just laughed and said: "Because I always carry this rose, it signifies love, Arthur loves it." And then the day before he told you... He came to me, and asked for a rose, when he said that, I knew that he was going to tell you... So, I gave him the rose."

Arthur shook his head, faintly smiling. "No... He told me he liked me since we first met, which was this year-"

"No, Arthur." Francis interupted. "He liked you on the first day in this school, remember? The teacher was calling out names and when it got to your name Alfed shouted out "Eyebrow Boy!" And you turned around and yelled at him to shut up, you were so cute, you were bright red in the face."

Arthur let it sink in, he looked away from Francis. "No... I didn't think..."

"Yeah, well.... But that's not the reason your here."

"Then what is the reason?"

"I wanted to give you my rose."

"... What!?"

"But I don't have it."

Arthur blinked at the stupidity of the conversation, Francis looked serious and was staring at Arthur, who was struggling to think of what to say.

Arthur bit his lip. 

"Well... It must still be in my office... Why does it matter anyway? You can't have carried around the same rose for these years!"

"Obviously! They are just the type I like! Anyway, can I have it back?"

"But, Alfred already gave it to me."

"But it wasn't Alfred's to give."

"So why did you give it to him, then?"

Francis smiled and leaned back, "because I thought it was time for me to move on, I thought it was time for you to be happy, but... For some reason, I can't let you do that..."

Arthur's ears pricked up. "Huh?"

"He barely knows you, I've known you your whole life, I know you inside and out, so why, why... I don't understand."

Francis hid his emotions with a mask, this made Arthur paranoid, he nervously patted Francis's shoulder while trying to make sense of the whole thing, "um... I don't understand this either."

"Don't worry. You will soon."

"Wha-?"

Francis shot up, he smiled at Arthur and held out his hand, Arthur grumbled and pushed himself of the sofa, Francis took his hand anyway and led him to the front door, he watched as Arthur got ready to leave.

As Arthur stepped out of the door, Francis grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Arthur."

Arthur blushed for the sudden intimacy and pulled away with raised eyebrows.

He awkwardly waved his hand. "Uh... Bye... I guess."

As soon as he got off the pathway he still felt Francis staring at him from behind, Arthur felt the feeling swallow him, a raw emotion laying a weight on his stomach, he started to sprint. He ran faster and faster. He didn't stop until he got home. 

Only to find a surprise waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the reads and all the kudos! XD  
> Warning: There is smut in this chapter.

Arthur sighed and pushed open the front door, he took off his coat and scarf and hung it up on the rack. His mothers shoes were on the floor, in a row with her other shoes. Arthur sighed again, all he wanted was to spend an evening alone without his mothers questions. 

He spotted another pair of shoes near the curtain, but his eyes swept straight past it.

He stepped out of his shoes and walked into the hallway, he heard his mothers laugh in the living room, with the TV on in the background, she was watching a comedy.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, glad she hadn't heard him come in. Hemade his way upstairs and opened the door to the room.

Only to find Alfred sitting on his bed.

Arthur stood there, blinking wildly trying to clear the image of Alfred sitting in his room. 'No.' He thought, 'It can't be real. Why would he be here?'

"Hello. Arthur."

'Why is he here? He sounds serious! Is he mad at me? Oh fuck, I told him I was going home to study, he must have come in to 'help' me and I wasn't there... Why? Why now?' Arthur was mentally shaking himself and on the outside he felt a few beads of sweat drip down his face. Why was he feeling so guilty? He didn't do anything at Francis's! Hell he didn't even know the reason why he was invited! Even after turning up he still wasn't sure! 

'Then, why am I feeling like this?' Arthur thought to himself. 

He blinked and his gaze settled on Alfred, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his knuckles gripping the bed tightly. 'Ah, fuck. He's going to kill me.' Arthur frantically said to himself.

"Um... What are you doing here?" Arthur said sharply, sounding defensive.

Alfred continued to stare darkly at him, "I was just going home, when I thought to myself 'why not go and help my darling Artie?'" Arthur's eyes twitched at the "Artie". "So, I arrived at your house and used the key under the mat, your mother wasn't home, I expected to see you upstairs as you said you'd be, but you weren't there, so I just thought 'I must be here before him' so I waited and waited, and then it was clear... That you lied to me Artie. So, I'm going to ask you a question."

Arthur swallowed nervously.

"Where were you, Artie? Why did you lie to me?" The seriousness in Alfred's eyes was long gone, it was replaced by sadness. He looked like a toddler about to cry.

Arthur felt his heart jump into his throat. He felt terrible, he wanted to go over to Alfred and beg for forgiveness but he kept telling himself that he had done nothing wrong. 

'I just went to the frogs house.' Arthur thought to himself, 'he talked about the past and flowers, and knowing that Alfred loved me first, other than that nothing much, why do I feel like I've missed something? And why do I feel so guilty?'

The thump in Arthur's heart confirmed it. He couldn't tell Alfred. He would have to lie again. And he had no idea why.

Arthur sighed and shut the door behind him, he walked over to the bed and sat next to Alfred, Alfred flinched away from him.

"Don't treat me like a monster, seriously." Arthur warned him. Arthur didn't even have to look at him to know that his lip was trembling.

"Seriously, pull yourself together, why are you cry- woah!" Arthur was interupted by Alfred pouncing on top of him, locking Arthur down by his hands on Arthur's shoulders. 

Arthur was still shocked but his eyes were staring into Alfred's orbs. He was drawn into them, for some reason his mind raced back to Francis's eyes, Arthur's pulse jumped with guilt and he looked up to the ceiling.

"Arthur!" He felt a tear drip onto his face. "Artie, please... Tell me, if it's something so stupid that I made a big deal over, I'm sorry... It's just that... I love you, Artie, and I need you... So please, tell me."

If Arthur felt bad before he felt one million times worse now, he felt like he didn't deserve the skin that covered his body, but for some reason he just couldn't tell Alfred, and he hated himself for it. 

It was right then that he made a promise with himself. 'When I understand Francis and what he said to me, I will tell Alfred the truth.' 

Arthur then looked into Alfred's eyes and opened his mouth.

"Alfred... You're such an idiot... Why the hell do you care so much, damnit? I was just walking home-"

"You smell of him."

"Huh?"

Arthur's heart had stopped. He couldn't breathe. If Alfred found out it would all be over.

"You smell of 'the frog'." The coldness in Alfred's eyes had returned, making Arthur feel empty.

The grip on Arthur's shoulders tightened.

Arthur felt horrible, but he felt anger build up. It wasn't Alfred's buisness to know where he was 24/7, hell why did he care so much anyway? He didn't even have permission to come by! What was he, some sort of stalker girlfriend? Arthur felt the anger build inside of him, he gripped onto Alfred's shoulders and flipped him over with all the strength he had, so now Arthur was on top.

"If you had let me finish before you rudely interupted me, you'll find that I ran into him and he grabbed me and tried to molest me but I shoved him away and told him to rent someone, and then I walked home! Seriously, who the hell do you think you are anyway! You just show up at my house without permission and then yell at me for being late? Seriously how was I supposed to know you were here? Has your mother ever taught you that it is rude to walk in to someone else's house without telling them? And, what are you some sort of crazy stalker girlfriend now? Am I going to be-" He was cut off by Alfred's lips pressed against his, the warmth was overwhelming, Arthur felt it blossom in his soul, it was inside of his whole being and he wanted more of it.

"Mmph!" Arthur moaned against the feel of Alfred's lips moving against his, by now Alfred was sitting up and Arthur was kneeling inbetween his legs, Arthur moved closer so that both of their chests were touching, he felt the American's hand move from the Brit's face, to the... Parts below. Arthur felt his face flush, a shade that mankind had never witnessed before.

Arthur pushed gently at Alfred's chest with Alfred's lips running down his neck. "S-stop..." Arthur moaned.

"Oh, but Artie-" he heard the American chuckle into the soft skin of his neck, "I really, really... Want you."

Arthur's face was now completely coloured in different shades of red. "B-but, my mum's here! D-do you know how distracting it is to be doing t-this with your mum in the same house as y-you?" 

Alfred laughed again, Arthur felt it echo in his spine. "But Artie!" He whined pouting into his neck, "I want to get the smell of him off you... Right now."

Arthur knew that the American's patience was running thin, he knew that the American wouldn't force him to do something he wasn't ready to do, but Arthur knew the amount of strength Alfred really had, so right now, he was feeling threatened, yet, he found the situation a turn-on.

Alfred had started to move his hand on the front of Arthur's trousers, Arthur moaned and arched his back, pushing himself into Alfred's hand.

"And you were the one who wanted to stop." Alfred chuckled into Arthur's neck.

"Sh-shut up, idiot." Arthur smirked to himself as an idea was formed in his mind. He brought his arms around Alfred's neck, bringing himself closer to Alfred, he stared into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred looked startled, but then he started to smirk, "Something the matter, Artie? Afraid your mumsie might hear?"

Arthur was tired, and, yes, he was thrilled and excited about the situation which he had never experienced before, but for now he just wanted to go to bed and forget about everything, escpecially the situation about Francis.

"Alfred." Arthur moaned, he made sure his voice was sounding lustful.

"What is it, babe?"

Inside Arthur wanted to punch the American for the stupid nickname but he managed to keep himself composed. 

"Alfred," he moaned again, this time he had started to move away from Alfred's hand, adding more pressure to his knees.

Alfred's eyes were misted over with love and lust, Arthur felt mean about what was going to happen but he decided that he was teaching Alfred a valuable lesson.

"Artie, tell me, what do you want?" Arthur slowly took the glasses off the American's face and lowered them down on the table next to the bed. He knew that Alfred wouldn't notice, he was too busy with trying not to take Arthur right there right now. 

Arthur smirked to himself, he wanted to laugh out loud, but for now, he had to keep up with the performance, which, too be honest, wasn't that hard.

"I-I-" Arthur's moan came naturally, considering the fact that right now he was more turned on than he had ever been, but he knew that doing this now, was not going to come out good. Alfred was trying to control his hands after hearing Arthur's pants and moans. 

"I, want you, in me, now." Alfred's eyes were now open wide, Arthur thanked the fact that Alfred was slow to catch on to things, so that even if he wasn't lost in lust he wouldn't have been suspicious of such a bold statement coming from Arthur's mouth.

Even though Arthur didn't want to go all the way, he still decided to have a little fun, his finger trailed down Alfred's neck all the way down his blazer and stopped when it got the waistline of Alfred's pants. 

Arthur heard Alfred's breath hitch. Arthur looked up innocently into Alfred's lustful eyes, "what's wrong?" He asked, his question hiding a smirk.

Alfred didn't answer, no, he couldn't answer. "Get on the floor." Arthur commanded once he was sure that Alfred was lost, Alfred didn't even looked puzzled as he slid off the bed and onto the floor, Arthur saw his hand go into his underpants and he grimaced and chucked a blanket and pillow at him.

"Here. You can stay here for tonight. Now, go to sleep."

"W-what?" Alfred sounded so forlorn, Arthur almost wanted to go down to his level and... Help him with his problem.

"You heard me, I don't want you sleeping next to me if you're so turned on by me just laying here."

"Yeah, well it was your fault, you were the one who talked to much so I had to shut you up!" Alfred protested.

"Oh whatever, at least I don't sneak into people's houses uninvited."

"... I didn't sneak."

Arthur smiled to himself, until realizing that his own problem was still there.

He heard Alfred moan near him, and then Arthur's problem turned into a major problem.

"A-Arthur..."

That did it. Maybe they wouldn't go all the way, but helping each other was perfectly fine.

Arthur stripped himself until he was wearing his school shirt, he slid silently out of bed and kneeled next to Alfred who was facing the other way and was 'busy' while moaning his name.

Arthur started to chuckle. "Aw. If you really needed help, you could have just asked."

Alfred tensed, but Arthur knew that under the covers Alfred was still going at it. "Honey, let me help you." He started creeping closer to Alfred's ear. "I'll help you if you help me... It's really starting to hurt, your meant to fix my problems, you are my hero aren't you?"

Alfred froze, and slowly turned over, his face was as bright red as molten lava, Arthur sat as Alfred's eyes ran up and down Arthur's body only stopping to land on Arthur's erect dick, covered by the school shirt. "Please..." Arthur murmered.

Alfred could only nod and swallow, Arthur tossed the cover away to reveal a half naked Alfred, Arthur smirked and leaned against the bed, his legs spread open, feeling the cool air surround his lower regions, he left Alfred gaping and staring at him.

"You help me, and... I'll return the favour." Arthur moaned, supressing the urge to stroke himself.

Alfred bounded over and eyed Arthur nervously, not moving. Arthur "tch"ed and sighed begining to move his hands to his dick. "Fine, if you won't do it, then I will. You can watch though."

Alfred started to moan as he watched Arthur stroke himself with satisfaction, but Alfred got jealous of Arthur's hands and started to kiss the Brit with urgency, Arthur inmediatly responded and Alfred removed his hands from his length, Arthur moaned in annoyance into Alfred's mouth, holy shit, that was a turn on.

Alfred's hands were placed on Arthur's length and began to stroke, Arthur broke the kiss and moaned grabbing on to Alfred's hair, Alfred smirked and started to slow down. Arthur glared at him in anger. 

"What do you want?"

Arthur refused to answer and started to blush.

Alfred removed his hands, to which Arthur responded with whining and trying to shove himself back into Alfred's caress, when that didn't work Arthur knew he was beaten.

"I-" He looked into Alfred's eyes, "I want you... To pump me."

Alfred leaned in. "That's all you had to say."

Arthur blushed and started to whimper when he was placed into Alfred's grip, this time Alfred didn't waste anytime and started to pump harder and faster than he had ever done to himself, this time, instead of thinking about Arthur, he was doing it with the real Arthur, whose moans and whimpers were better in real life than in his imagination.

Arthur started to buck his hips and move himself closer to Alfred, who realized that Arthur was making his own problem more noticeable, it seemed Arthur noticed it too and he took a hand away from his mouth and started to stroke Alfred's hard member.

"Ah. Shit." Alfred moaned. Arthur giggled and then moaned with Alfred fingered his slit, Arthur then responded by doing the same.

And then they heard footsteps. Alfred was the first to notice, he grabbed Arthur and pushed him into bed, Arthur started to whine loudly, Alfred crashed his lips into Arthur's to make him quieter, the footsteps were now climbing the stairs.

"Arthur. Listen to me. Your mum is going to walk in on us, I need you to keep quiet."

Arthur was half gone but he looked like he understand, Alfred rolled on the side to face Arthur and continued pumping him, Arthur tried to gargle the moan, and then the door opened.

Light cast in, but not enough to reveal two shapes in the bed.

"Nightie night, Arthur!" His mum whispered, and then closed the door and walked on to her room.

As soon as they heard the door close, Arthur let out the moan, and started to quicken his pumping speed on Alfred's dick.

The two started rubbing against eachother, their clothes thrown over the side, they were now both completely naked and grinding together moaning against each other in ecstasy, they felt themselves getting closer and closer. Alfred was the first to come, followed quickly by Arthur. 

The two felt drained, but they were both warm, Arthur groaned and tried to get more warmth from Alfred, while Alfred was lying there facing the ceiling thinking, 'wow, did that really just happen?'

Arthur sighed getting into a comfortable position, Alfred stiffled a laugh. "You know, Arthur, if you keep making those noises I think I could go for another round."

Arthur's head snapped up, his eyes boring into Alfreds.

"Oh, thank God, because I knew I was going to get hard again sleeping next to you."

Alfred struggled to take this seriously or as a joke, eventually he just settled for looking puzzled.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you don't want to, when I get hard, I'll just do it myself-"

"Wait! Wait!" Alfred called frantically.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Alfred smiled. "I'm a hero, remember? Your problem, is my problem."

Arthur smirked. "Well, that's good, because I think you're already starting to share the problem that I've got now."

"Shit. Already?" Alfred thought, and then he smiled and reached for Arthur again.

Arthur slapped his hand away. "Nuh-uh. Already done that, anything else you wanna try?"

Alfred's mind began to race with fantasies. "Well... I was thinking..."


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was tired. He woke up on the right side of Arthur's bed, he realised that he had his fingers entwined in Arthur's hair.

Alfred softly smiled at Arthur's sleeping face, he looked so innocent, completely different from how last night went.

Alfred blushed deeply recalling the events, 'I never would have thought that Arthur was like this...' Alfred sighed and softly started to play with the Brit's hair.

Last night, to Alfred, was an amazing night. Sure they hadn't had sex yet, but there had been a lot of different style hand jobs. Alfred never knew where Arthur had learned them from, all he could do was hope that Arthur hadn't learned them from Francis.

So due to last night, after more rounds of getting each other off, Alfred was pretty tired and he was pretty sure that he loved the Brit more, if that was possible.

Alfred had loved Arthur since they had first started school, he sat near the back of the classroom talking to a few of his new classmates, when suddenly a person walked through the door, Alfred looked up to see who it was, 'wow. Massive eyebrows.' Alfred remembered thinking, the mysterious kid refused to look at anyone and kept a scowl on his face, he sat down in front of Alfred, Alfred felt his heart leap.

"Good morning, class! Take a seat! I will be doing the register so you can learn each other's names in the process."

Alfred didn't hear any of the other's names, he just wanted to get a reaction from the mysterious (attractive) person sitting in front of him, so when a name was eventually called out, "Arthur Kirkland?" And the boy in front of him answered with an accent that caused a frantic fluttering inside Alfred's stomach, Alfred beamed and yelled out "Eyebrow Boy!" Everything turned silent, while a few of his classmates chuckled, Alfred couldn't care less about them, he just wanted Arthur to react.

Slowly Arthur turned around, his face was red and his radiant emerald eyes pierced into Alfred's blue eyes.

"Shut. Up!"

Alfred smiled and laughed at the sight of Arthur's red face, 'so cute!' he thought.

Arthur still continued to stare at him and then he rolled his eyes and faced forward again. Alfred could see that his ears were red. He smiled even more.

When the bell rang, Alfred dashed forward and grabbed hold of Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey, Artie!"

Arthur shook himself free and said in an icy tone, "It's Arthur."

"Riiight. Anyway, my name is Alfred F. Jones!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "...So?"

"Soooo, let's be friends!"

Arthur stiffened and the he laughed, "I'm not stupid you know, I know that you want to be popular, that you step on people beneath you, but don't ever confuse me for a toy, you hear?"

Alfred blinked in confusion, Arthur glared at him and then walked away.

He stared after Arthur still confused at what had just happened, he saw someone from his class chase Arthur singing his name, when he reached Arthur he threw his arm around his shoulder.

Alfred grimaced, he turned away refusing to look at the sight, but he turned back when he heard the cries of someone being pushed back and protesting, he looked to see the man who was chasing Arthur to be sprawled on the floor, Arthur was walking away, without turning back to respond to the wails of: "Arthur~ you love me really."

Alfred's thoughts were interrupted with a stirring next to him. Blue eyes locked on green eyes. 

"What. The fuck. Are you doing in my bed?" Arthur hissed at him.

Alfred's eyes widened, in shock and fear. Arthur's face, that had been so angelic before, had now been twisted into a picture of disgust and panic. Alfred felt his heart jump into his throat, and not in a good way.

"Well- um, you, I-" Alfred's mind was racing, trying to think of a good explanation.

"Get. Out."

That was all Alfred needed. He shot up and landed on the floor, letting off an explosive "THUD!" 

"Shut up, you moron! You're going to wake my mum!" 

"S-sorry!" Alfred stuttered, pushing himself off the ground.

Arthur moaned in an annoyed tone, he seemed to be grouchy and tired, Alfred gathered that the Brit was NOT a morning person.

"So, um, Artie." Alfred stuttered nervously, trying to make conversation. "You really don't remember what happened last night?"

"Of course I do... I'm just trying to figure out why I'm such an idiot."

"Aww, but you're my idiot." Alfred cooed, for that comment he received a pillow to his face.

"Sh-shut up, idiot." Alfred smiled, knowing that lurking under the covers, would be a blushing Arthur.

"How are you going to leave without my mum seeing you?"

"Um, be a hero and climb out of the window?"

"You truly are a idiot aren't you?"

"I thought you were, a moment ago."

"I'm going... To kill you." The venomous tone in Arthur's voice had returned, Alfred thought that it was time to leave, he grabbed his clothes off the floor, shovelled them on and opened the window.

"See ya, Artie!"

"It's Arthur, you moron." Arthur complained, after a split second he snapped up from the bed, staring at Alfred with wide eyes.

"You're kidding, right? You aren't seriously going to jump out the window?"

"Well, you don't want your mum finding out do you?"

Arthur didn't say anything, only averted his eyesight.

"Sooo... This is the only way!" Alfred laughed, "don't worry, dude. I'll be fine, I am your hero after all!"

Alfred looked down, there was nothing underneath him, apart from the downstairs balcony, if he dangled from the window ledge, he could make it down without being seen and without breaking any bones. 

"Alfred... Don't do it."

"See ya, Artie!"

And then he jumped, he jumped straight out the window, grabbing the ledge just in time to avoid being smashed into a bloody pulp.

He smirked, this was heroic, if Artie could see him now, then he would be ALL Alfred's.

He estimated the distance down, and just decided to wing it, he swung a little and let go of the ledge, bending his knees and readying his hands.

He hit the ground and stumbled a bit, his hands were scraped from the clutching at the window ledge and his knees had been grazed when they hit the wall, his feet also had a small case of pins and needles, but still, he was heroic, and that was all that mattered.

He looked up to see the shocked face off Arthur staring back at him. 

"See? I told you I'd be fine! Because I'm your hero, remember?"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth puckered ready to throw an insult, but then his face relaxed and his eyes softened. "Sure... You're my hero."

Alfred blushed, and then lifted an arm to wave. "Byee, Artiee!"

"Shut up! My mum is still sleeping!" Alfred laughed and ran off, out of sight.

Arthur stayed by the window and eventually shut it when a cold breeze rolled in.

"You're my hero, but also an idiot." He muttered, chuckling under his breath. 

He threw a t-shirt on and a pair of slacks, today was a casual day and Arthur hadn't planned anything to do, so it was just a day of forgetting everything. Homework, school duties, annoying (amazing) dates with annoying (beautiful) Alfred, the red rose, Fra-.

Arthur's eyes widened. Shit, he had forgotten all about that. What was he going to do? 

He had to get the rose back. But why? Just because the frog had threatened him by saying that he would tell everyone about Arthur and Alfred being an item, but that wasn't it, there was something else.

There was another reason, and Arthur had no idea what it could be.

He sighed, and started to gather his school uniform. He was allowed back in the school, but even on a non-school day the rules were strict about the dress code.

After he got changed, he checked on his mother. 'Still asleep, I'm surprised after all that racket.'

He scribbled a note giving him an alibi, after getting a 'healthy' breakfast, Arthur stepped out of the house.

The ten minute walk from his house to the school, seemed to drag on forever, but eventually the entrance gate swam into sight.

He confirmed his identity and made an excuse about his appearance.

Finally, he made his way to his office. It was locked, of course, but he brought out a key and opened the door, shutting it behind him.

All of this for a flower.

He spotted the rose immediately, even after two days the rose was as radiant as ever. The image of Francis swam into Arthur's mind, but he shook it out immediately. 

He walked over and grasped the flower. Finally. This could all be over.

So, why did he feel so deflated?

He let out a shaky breath and turned around. Only to be met by the last face he thought he'd see.

"Bonjour, Arthur! What do we have here? Is that for me?"

"What the bloody hell, frog! Why are you here?"

He mimed surprise. "What? Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you! It seems like you didn't forget our conversation." He waggled his eyebrows. Arthur suppressed a growl.

"To hell I did! I only remembered because you threatened to tell everyone about Alfred and I."

"So you admit it."

Arthur's face scrunched in puzzlement. "What?"

"Your in lurrvve with Alfred!"

Arthur blinked wildly before blushing wildly.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Oh, Arthur. If only you knew." 

"Knew what?" Annoyance started to pile up in Arthur. "If only I knew what? This is starting to annoy me now, and more than you usually do! You're acting weird and it's making me feel uncomfortable! So, you either tell me now! Or not at all!" Arthur had started yelling, without noticing.

Francis stared in shock, and then started grinning. "So you care about me, then?"

"Wh-what?" Arthur stuttered, turning red.

"Ooh~ Arthur, I never knew you cared!"

"Stop messing around! I know you're doing that to cover up your own feelings! Cut it out!"

Francis sighed and then smiled sadly. "I wish I could tell you, Arthur. I truly wish I could, but I can't. Not yet anyway."

"So when?" Arthur yelled at him. "When can you tell me? When will I be ready? What for anyway?"

"You can begin getting ready, by giving me that rose."

Arthur stared in shock, and then looked down at the flower.

"What? What!? No! I won't!"

Francis's eyes widened. 

"Alfred gave me this! And I don't care if you gave it to him! I don't care what you think of our relationship! I'm not giving you this flower until you tell me what is wrong with you!"

Francis opened his mouth to reply, and then looked down at the ground. "I want too Arthur... But I can't... Not until-" Francis's eyes locked with Arthurs. "Not until you give up Alfred."

No. Was all Arthur could think. No.

"What." He began. "What does Alfred have to do with any of this!?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"Are you serious? Are you making me choose between you!?"

Francis smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

And then he left.

Arthur wanted to scream, and punch the wall, he wanted to yell "YOU ARE NOT SORRY!" He wanted his heart to stop beating, he wanted his brain to melt.

But most of all, he wanted to know why he felt this way. Out of everyone, why did he feel this way about Francis? Why now?


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur had decided to go home after the horrible conversation with Francis. He was frustrated, confused and also, sad.

When Arthur actually walked through the door, his mum came rushing up to him, frantically asking questions to know where he had been and if he was alright. Arthur tried to answer her questions as best as he could, his story was that he had forgotten papers at his school and he went to collect them, being Student Council President and all, however someone else on the Council had taken them home to run through them, explaining why he had come empty handed. He was tired and he had a lot of thinking over to do, he didn't want to get hassled with right now.

"I'm still a bit tired, so I'm going to head upstairs to my room for a bit, alright?" He asked, tiredly, running his hand through his hair, rather limp hair. He would have to have a shower, he decided, well he was going to have one anyway.

His mum nodded with a smile on her face, her eyes softening, she walked out into the hallway with Arthur following behind.

"That's alright, love. I'll just be in the kitchen making dinner, I'll call you down and then we can eat together. See you then." And with that, his mum disappeared into the kitchen.

Arthur sighed and trudged upstairs, he turned left, opened the door and entered his room.

To say his room was a pigsty was an understatement, Arthur's clothes from the previous night had been thrown around the room, his bed covers and pillows were a mess and there was also that unmistakable smell. Arthur blushed frantically, reminding himself to clear his room up and change his sheets, but for now, he borrowed his mum's air freshener's and sprayed his room.

He grabbed his t-shirt and slacks and headed to the bathroom, he undressed and started the shower up straight away, as soon as he stepped inside he felt the warm water pelt onto his skin and he melted into the sensation. 

He began to think.

What the hell had happened over these last 2 days? His feelings for Alfred were actually recuperated, how, Arthur had no clue, he wasn't the most good-looking person and he knew that he tended to annoy others with his coldness towards others and his sarcasm. Not only were his feelings returned, but now Alfred and Arthur were in a relationship. A real, proper relationship. His first, ever relationship with someone else, someone who wanted to be with him! And that someone was Alfred F. Jones! The person who Arthur had liked for... What? More than 3 years now? Anyway, now he and Alfred were 'boyfriends' only now Francis had appeared. Alfred had given Arthur a rose the night that Alfred had confessed his feelings and apparently that was Francis's rose and he wants it back for a reason that wasn't explained. Well, it was but in a typical Francis way. Arthur "wasn't ready" and he couldn't tell Arthur just yet. What the hell? What gave Francis any right to demand the rose back and then not give an explanation as to why? Especially when he gave it to Alfred in the first place! But... Arthur didn't tell Alfred, no, Arthur felt like he couldn't tell Alfred! His stomach was squeezed with fear of Alfred ever finding out... What exactly? What was there to find out? The the rose Francis gave to Alfred to give to Arthur needed to be handed back to the rightful owner so Francis could give it to Arthur? If that was the case, that was stupid and unrealistic. It was just a flower! Why was everyone so crazy about it anyway!?

Also, Francis apparently wanted Arthur to choose between Alfred and him. But if that was so, Arthur would obviously choose Alfred... Wouldn't he? So why was there this sinking feeling inside of his stomach? Why was there a crushing sensation in lungs?

Arthur gritted his teeth and grabbed the shower gel, he poured some on his flannel and began to wash himself.

Just what was going on? He liked Alfred. In fact, he was pretty sure that he was hopelessly in love with the boy. But, when it came to Francis, there was something else entirely and Arthur had no idea what it was. 

They had a long history, they had known each other since Arthur's birth. Francis's parents and Arthur's parents had been next door neighbours, they had a close relationship. Francis was only three years old when he met the newborn Arthur. His family had brought him home from the hospital, only to find their next door neighbours at their house. Arthur had grown up with Francis, both of their parents seeing them as brothers, but of course, siblings annoy each other and when Arthur was 5 and moved back to England with his family, the two were sworn rivals, or "enemies" as Arthur liked to put it.

When Arthur had turned 12, Arthur and his mother moved back to where they had started, only to find that their next door neighbours had moved away. Arthur attended his local school only to find that his rival (enemy) was attending there too, of course Francis took it upon himself in every way possible, but then the incident happened and Arthur moved with his mother and transferred to a more modern school. Of course his mother had told Francis's family what had happened and that Arthur "was in a very fragile state". That afternoon Francis and his family appeared on their door step, his mum and dad wanting to see Arthur's mum, Francis asking to see him. When Francis opened Arthur's door, Arthur was laying on the bed, curled up on the side, crying. Francis was Arthur's shoulder to cry on, he rejected it at first but then gave in and let Francis fold his arms around him and listen to him. After that Francis often came by Arthur's house and soon the two were friends, Arthur's mum was happy after Arthur had come together again, she even called them "brothers" by the end of the month. But then, Francis and his family moved away, Arthur never saw him again. Well until the first year at Saints Academy. 

That was the year that Arthur met Alfred. Francis and him started talking again, though Arthur still held a grudge against him for not telling him face-to-face that he was moving away. They had a love-hate relationship, sometimes they were friends and agreed on things, but sometimes (often) they were against each other and annoyed each other over every single little thing.

And then there was that after school detention.

Arthur had just been innocently walking to his classroom when that damn Frenchie had walked over to him and started picking a fight. It wasn't Arthur's fault that things had gone a bit out of hand and Mrs Hawkins window had been smashed with a stone.

The two were sitting in detention in the middle of the work that Mrs Hawkins had set them, usually Arthur would have done it rather half-heartedly but since Mrs Hawkins was his English teacher, he decided to do it to a good standard so that he received a good grade at the end of the year, although he doubted he would get a good grade because of the window smashing incident. He also decided to get drawn into the work so that he could avoid the frog a lot more easier, he didn't want to talk to him, this whole ordeal was all his fault.

However, Arthur knew that Francis wouldn't have left him alone and wasn't all the surprised to hear; "Arthur~" called out across the room.

"What!?" Arthur snapped, keeping his eyes down on the paper. "I'm a little busy here." Mrs Hawkins wasn't in the room, she was a strict teacher and had threatened both the students that if another window had been smashed while she was absent, there would be no homes for the boys to return too when the detention was over.

Francis laughed that typical French laugh. "Really? You're staring at a piece of paper, seriously, I didn't know they let criminals take tests!"

Arthurs brows furrowed. "Are you implying," he turned around to glare at Francis, "that I was the one to blame for all of this?" He hissed, anger coating his words.

Francis smirked, leaning back in his chair, "Non, I am not implying anything, I am saying that this is all your fault!"

Arthur sprung out of his chair, his pencil rolling off his desk. To say that he was mad would be an understatement, he was livid with anger.

"This. This was not my fault! It was all you're fault!" He pointed a finger at Francis, who had the look of innocence painted all across his face.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you! Who else would I be pointing at, you idiotic frog!?"

"Oh, I don't know. Your imaginary friends perhaps?"

The line. Had been crossed. Arthur could see Francis begin to regret to his words, but Arthur had had enough. He was angry at Francis and now, now he was completely enraged, but the emotion dulled at the edged with another emotion, sadness. Francis knew where the origin of all of his friends had started, Arthur had only told Francis. All of his friends had began popping up some time after the incident. Arthur needed comfort, he needed someone who understood him and someone he could put his trust into completely. Francis couldn't be that person, not with all of their history, so to have someone with all of these qualities would be hard to find, in fact, impossible to find. So Arthur had done what any desperate, broken little boy could have done. He made them up. Just so he could have someone who understood him completely, Francis could listen to him and hold him, but he would never really understand, but they could. Not just one friend, but a whole variety of them. They were all so... Real.

For Francis to use something as fragile as that in a stupid comeback was the all time low. Arthur struggled to compose himself.

"Arthur, I'm so, so-"

Arthur cut him off. "You. Out of everyone, you..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. What was he getting at? Obviously Francis couldn't be trusted, no-one could, so why did he think that Francis was different? Arthur shook his head and began to back away. "Don't come by my house... Don't talk to me..." Arthur walked out of the room and through the hallway.

He didn't run, he didn't march, he simply walked away. There were so many feelings inside, conflicting with each other. Arthur felt betrayed. He was betrayed by a friend. Someone he thought was a friend. Arthur felt confusion and something else swirl in his stomach. Friend? That wasn't it. Did Arthur see Francis as more than a friend? He shook his head scornfully and walked through the open doors or the school's entrance. It didn't matter anyway, he was leaving his past behind along with Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur grimaced at the memory, he really hated that detention, after that day Francis went around trying to get Arthur to forgive him, by the time he eventually did, Arthur's friends were gone, he had deleted them one by one, they all gave him a sad and a lonely feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Francis stepped back into his life, that feeling went away.

And then along came the next year, Francis made new friends with the new people in different classes. It was that year the the reputations were made. Francis's new friends; Gilbert and Antonio, were known as "The Bad Touch Trio", why, Arthur had no clue of, he only heard about it as it was past around the school. Francis was the flirt, Gilbert was the prankster and Antonio was the (oblivious) charmer. They weren't awfully popular, they were just three close friends who were friends with others around them.

Arthur had made a few interesting friends such as; Lucas, he was rather mysterious yet quiet, and the two hung out when Lucas wasn't with his other loud friend. Arthur was also friends with that quiet, polite Japanese kid, his name was Kiku and although he was serious, he was also amusing. And much to Arthur's annoyance, Arthur was friends with Alfred too, of course Alfred went out of his way to show everyone how close of friends they were. The beginning of the second year was hard, making new friends, having new teachers and new topics, but it was nothing compared to the middle of the year.

Arthur discovered that he was in fact, in love with Alfred. Of course, this just made their friendship harder, for Arthur anyway, he was always subjected to Alfred invading his personal space and lifting him up when he was "too short" to see things, also there were the "bro hugs", Arthur tried not to linger, he always failed. Also in that time of year, he was getting involved with the Student Council, he was a planner and enjoyed helping set up clubs. Francis sometimes came over and occasionally came over with Gilbert and Antonio, one time he came over while Alfred was in his bedroom and they teased him about how suggestive it was that was hidden in Arthur's bedroom (although Alfred was oblivious, and Antonio was also oblivious) before Arthur came in and rushed them all out, face red with embarrassment.

Still, even with Francis visiting, they were getting more and more distant, they barely talked to each other in classes, not even too argue and one day Francis stopped coming over completely, Arthur was slightly relieved, but he pushed away the feeling growing in his stomach. Then a month later his mum pushed him over to Francis's new house to catch up with French. It's not that Arthur was bad at it, he was generally just slipping, since his grades weren't that bad, Arthur knew that his mum just wanted him to go and see Francis, and that the "slipping with French" thing was just an excuse.

Since Francis was known as the flirt and no-one was around to stop him, Francis consistently made several attempts to feel the Brit up, Arthur, at first jumped, not used to Francis doing something as intimate as that, but after a while he just glared and threatened him, but eventually he knew that Francis was not going to give in so he gave up and tried to ignore the feeling of Francis's wondering fingers on his shoulder by repeating the masculine and feminine nouns over and over again.

At the end of the the first lesson of torture Francis pulled the sheet out of his hand, Arthur stared at him in shock and frustration.

"What?" He said with a annoyed tone.

"Speak." 

"I am." Arthur retorted, annoyance laced in his tone.

Francis sighed and put the sheet of paper face down on the table, "Non, speak in French."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Why? All I've done is memorise nouns, what's the point?"

"I don't mean that. You're not bad at French, in fact, your rather good at it, but you have come over for me to teach you it, and since I've never directly heard you speak it, I can't teach you unless I've heard you. So, speak."

Arthur sighed and sunk lower into the couch. "If you know I'm not bad at it, why do I have to speak it?"

"Because, that's what the levels say on this sheet, but we will never know if these levels are right unless I hear you speak it. So, speak."

Arthur sighed again and rolled his eyes, he knew Francis wasn't going to back down, and what was the worst that could happen?

"Come on, I bet you're dying to speak in the sexy language of love."

Any chance that he had of Arthur speaking French had been ruined. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and he reached for the pillow behind him.

"No. But I have been dying to kill you!" Arthur grabbed the cushion and started to attack Francis with it.

"Stop! Help! I'm being violated!" Francis shrieked through the bursts of laughter.

"The only thing that is being violated is this pillow because it's touching you." Arthur retorted, smiling and wiping at his eyes.

"Oh~ Well then why don't you come and be violated too?" Francis waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, the manner that made Arthur go red in the face and swing at Francis.

"Sh-shut up, you stupid frog." 

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Though I think you would prefer it when you hear me moan." He began to make a large variety of suggestive sounds, Arthur's eyes widened frantically and slammed the cushion down onto Francis's mouth.

"Shut. Up." He hissed, turning to colour of molten lava. "Your parents could hear."

Francis moved his face away and took the cushion out of Arthur's hand. "Relax. They are out." He started to move towards Arthur. "It's just me. And you." Francis's voice began to change, it began to deepen drastically.

Arthur tried to back away but was stopped by the arm-rest on the couch. "Wh-what-"

"Sh." Francis grabbed Arthur's hand. "I should have known. This random visit, begging me to teach you the language of love when you are already gifted, I should have known what it meant, a declaration of love! And now, you have me all to yourself." 

Arthur was thoroughly confused, frustrated and he was annoyed at his erratic heartbeat. Francis was now towering over him, and his knee was sliding up between Arthurs crotch. Arthur wasn't sure where this was going and he was confused as to how it was brought on, but right now, Arthur wasn't sure if Francis was being serious or not.

"Um... Francis?"

Francis grabbed hold of Arthurs other hand. "Hush now, let us become what the world truly desires us too be!" 

Arthur swallowed nervously. "... Which is?"

Francis smiled, his eyes sparkling. "One!"

Arthur struggled whether or not to scream with frustration or laugh at the stupidity of it all. In the end he settled on that Francis was either drunk, or just playing a trick on him.

"Okay, ha-ha very funny and all, but you can stop now." Arthur said, plastering a bored expression onto his voice, in reality he was completely confused and if Francis was actually being serious about "becoming one" Arthur wasn't too sure if he would stop him or not. Not that he would ever dare to admit that out loud.

"Why? Why should I stop? The universe has us right where it wants us! This a great opportunity! We can find out everything about each other, so why stop now?"

Arthur struggled to bite back a laugh, where the hell was Francis getting this crap? 

"Well, considering the fact that you are talking like you are drunk, I think that's good enough reason to stop whatever the hell you are doing."

"I'm not drunk. The only thing I'm drunk on is you."

By then Arthur had had enough of whatever Francis was pulling, he gave a fake smile and slipped his body from under Francis's onto the floor, he then stood and started to pack his things.

"What are you doing?" Francis asked, Arthur looked up and gave Francis a "duh" look.

"I'm packing up my things so I can leave you to get sober." 

Francis was silent. 

"Are you not going to tell me why you randomly did that? Or was it just because it was amusing to you? And you're going to have to tell me where you got all the cheesy lines from, because if you actually use that on people, you will get slapped, in fact you're lucky that I didn't slap you." Arthur finished putting his books and sheets into his bag.

"Ah, you offend me, those lines were straight from my heart."

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, then you need a new heart." He looked at Francis and chuckled, trying not to be puzzled by the look in Francis's eyes. "I'm going to go home now, it will be dark soon."

Francis looked to the window and nodded, then he stood up and waved Arthur to the door. "True. So go on then, I'll see you in school, though I won't talk to you, I know you're distracted by trying to get into Alfred's pants."

Arthur's mouth flew open, his face grew red. "N-no! Don't say such improper things!"

Francis laughed. "Aw~ you look so cute when you blush, Alfred's lucky."

"Shut up." Arthur turned away and headed to the door.

Francis followed, still laughing. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what? How much of a prat you are?" Arthur muttered through his gritted teeth, yet somehow Francis still heard.

"Tell him how you really feel about him! When are you going to do that?"

Arthur reached the front door and then turned to look at Francis. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about. What's it to you anyway?" 

Francis's smile faltered, Arthur pretended not to notice. He gave one last smile and "goodbye" and he walked out of the door, the wind hit his face immediately, he shivered.

"Everything." It was a faint whisper and Arthur barely heard it, he whisked around to face Francis and yelled over the wind. "What did you say!?"

Francis's small smile strained wider. "I said, you can borrow my coat!"

Arthur shook his head, "It's okay, it's not that cold." Of course his body betrayed him and the shivers down his spine caused his jaw to rattle.

Francis laughed fondly at him while Arthur glared, Francis disappeared then reappeared with a coat. He handed it to Arthur, Arthur sighed loudly, though he doubted that Francis heard over the wind, and he slipped it on. Warmth immediately enveloped him, Arthur breathed in deeply and was met with that smell that was just Francis. Arthur refused to acknowledge the sudden increase of his heartbeat.

"So, I'll see you at school then?" Francis asked.

Arthur nodded, slightly distracted by the recent change, was it windy anymore? Or was that noise his heart beating in his ears, he couldn't ignore this anymore, how long had he been ignoring this feeling? His heart was hurting.

"Um, yes." He couldn't stop the feeling that shook his voice.

Francis looked at him in a manner that couldn't be explained. "Arthur... Are you okay?"

Arthur nodded frantically. "Yes! I'm fine, it's just windy, that's all."

Francis stepped away from the door, so that there was a gap between the door and the wall. "Do you want to come in and spend the night? You can ring your mum if you want too."

Arthur shook his head, refusing to let this feeling decide his next words. "No, no, it's okay, thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine it's just windy, I have to get back before my mum freaks out."

Francis nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. I understand."

Arthur smiled a little, although his face was beginning to ache, he started to walk down the path but was stopped after Francis called after him.

He turned around slightly. "Yes?"

Francis looked awkward, almost... Nervous. He shifted around and brought his hand up to his neck. "You can keep the coat, it looks better on you than me... Anyway, if you want to, you can come over at anytime. I know I stopped coming over to yours, but that was only because I felt like a bother."

Arthur tried to keep his breath steady and his rapid heartbeat down, this didn't mean anything. Francis was just being considerate. "Thank you, I'll still give the coat back to you though, it is yours. You weren't a bother, you can... Come around anytime you like, because of my mum! She actually misses you always being around, it would mean a lot to me-her! It would mean a lot to her if you come around again."

Francis smiled that typical Francis smile, it wasn't as big as Alfred's, but it was just so... So... Arthur couldn't begin to explain it. He froze. And then he turned around and walked. And as soon as he was out of Francis's sight, he ran, and he tried to ignore the tears running down his face. It was all because of the wind, he told himself when he got home and his mother asked why he was 'crying'. But deep down, Arthur knew that it wasn't true. It wasn't true at all.

Arthur put the shower gel back and focused on washing his hair. What was Francis to him? He was a friend. A great friend, even though he would never dare admit it to the other. But there was something else too, something that 'friend' did not quite cover, it was a feeling that had been around for a long time and it was aching. But what was Alfred to Arthur? Alfred was a best friend, he was his hero, Arthur loved Alfred, he had to admit it. But, there was something gnawing at the back of Arthur's head, like... He wasn't quite happy with his relationship with Alfred.

Arthur frowned and started to dig his fingertips into his hair. What did this mean? Arthur had finally gotten what he had wanted! A romantic - and sexual - relationship with Alfred! He had wanted it for so many years, and yes, it was only the second day of their relationship and it had yet to grow but Arthur couldn't help but feel unsatisfied and he had no clue why.

All he knew was that it had something to do with that Frog, Francis

What was the deal with Francis anyway? He was obsessed with that rose. Arthur had to give him back the same rose that Francis had gave to Alfred to give to Arthur, so that Francis could give Arthur the rose. What was the point? It was just a flower! And anyway Arthur had refused to give it back and Francis being Francis hadn't told him why. Arthur had a crawling sensation inside his stomach as he realised he was going to have to sort everything out with Francis.

But no, not yet. First he had to get everything sorted out with himself.

He leant back to receive the full blast of the water to wash away the soapy spuds that clung to his hair.

What was going on? He couldn't tell Alfred. He didn't even know why he couldn't, he just couldn't. What was so bad that he couldn't tell Alfred? It would be simple: "Francis wants his rose back." But he just couldn't do it. And Arthur had a gut feeling it had something to do with that bloody rose. And Alfred.

Turning the shower off and standing in the mist of warm air he decided that he would call up Alfred later on. 

He stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. He threw a t-shirt over his head and dried his hair with a towel. He pulled on his boxers and pyjama pants and walked out the bathroom into his room. 

He tutted at the mess and began to change the covers and pillow cases, he rammed his clothes into his wardrobe and then threw his bed sheets into the wash basket.

He trudged downstairs and mentally cursed when he saw Alfred's shoes hidden by the curtain. He picked them up, trying not to make noise, and hoisted himself upstairs again. He put the shoes in his wardrobe and made his way downstairs again.

He walked into the kitchen to see his mother pulling out something from the oven.

"Evening, mum." Arthur yawned, unaware of how tired he was.

His mum turned around and smiled at him, setting the dish down on the counter. "Hello, love. Sit down at the table will you? Dinner will be ready soon! Tell me about your day!" She said, fanning the steam rising from the meal.

"I didn't really do much... I told you I went to the school and then I took a shower. That's pretty much it." Arthur pulled out a chair and sat down on it, trying - and failing - not to slouch.

"Ah, yes, but didn't you have a friend round at one point? I saw their shoes by the door and moved them out the way to make room."

Arthur started to panic. "Um. Yes. Well, not exactly. He left his trainers in the P.E changing rooms, I just brought them home with me so I could give them back to him."

"M-hm." His mother hummed, dishing out the lasagne on to two dishes. She sprinkled sweetcorn and peas on the side as well. "Well, remember to give them back then, sweetheart."

"Yeah. What did you do today?" Arthur asked half-heartedly, relieved that the subject has been dropped, although he wasn't a 100% sure if she believed it.

"Oh, not much. I've been around the house all day, waiting for a certain someone to get home." She gave Arthur a pointed look and laughed when he looked guilty. "No, darling, it's okay, I had the same day as you I guess... We should do something tomorrow, just the two of us, if you're up to it!" She smiled at Arthur. Arthur mustered up a smile back. A dish was put in front of him, he lifted up his fork and he began to eat.

"Yes, sure. That sounds good."

"And maybe we could invite Francis and his family over! I haven't seen Lisa in ages! Oh, that would be nice!" Arthur sighed. He got the point. His mum wanted him to see Francis again. He couldn't deny it, and he was going to have to face him some time. Besides it couldn't get to bad if all his family were there, right?

"Yes, okay then. Invite them over, at 1:00 or whatever time works for you."

She smiled and lifted her fork to her mouth. "So, how are you and Francis? Are you getting along like before?"

She seemed so hopeful. Arthur felt a clouded feeling in his stomach. He swallowed nervously, feeling his appetite leave him. However he continued to finish his lasagne and peas. "We still are friends, but not as close as we were."

"I suppose that's normal... Still, I'm glad you still talk."

"Me too." 

Silence. All you could hear was silverware clinking against platter. Eventually Arthur stood up.

"Thank you for dinner, mum." He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go and call my friend now, I'll see you in the living room later."

She beamed at him. "Okay then, honey. Don't be too long."

"I won't." She laughed at him as he left the room. He marched upstairs, entered his room and shut the door behind him.

He walked over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out his iPhone. He didn't use it very often, only to listen to music in his room, or to text and email people about class work and the Student Council.

He pulled up the contact "Twat" and clicked "call". He waited.

"Hello! Alfred F. Jones here! Who is this?"

Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips. He rolled his eyes fondly and rolled onto his stomach on the bed.

"Don't you check the caller ID, you idiot? It's me."

"Artie!" He sounded so happy. "How are you?"

He lowered his tone. "You saw me just this morning, you git." 

"Yeah, I know. But it feels like it's been ages! I want to see you now!"

Arthur couldn't help but blush at the happiness and innocence in the American's voice. "Me too, Alfred."

"Aw~ do you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest." He could hear Alfred laugh on the other end, he smiled too.

"So what are you up to?" Alfred asked casually.

"Nothing much, talking to you and lying on my bed. What about you?" Arthur said, rolling onto his back.

"Are you wearing anything?" Alfred asked with a smirk in his voice.

"What kind of question is that!? Yes, of course I am! Don't ask such inappropriate questions!" Arthur snapped, blushing a deep shade of red.

Alfred burst out laughing. "It's worth it when I get to hear your reaction! Aw, I want to see you when your cheeks get red." He teased.

"Shut up. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing?"

"Me? Not much. Missing you mostly."

"Isn't that sweet? The hero is lonely." Arthur smirked.

"I-I'm not lonely! Hero's don't get lonely! Not when they are talking to their damsel in distress!" 

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. "Riiight. Dream on."

"Oh. I will. Artieeee, when can I see you again? Are you free tomorrow?"

Arthur sighed. "No. I'm afraid I'm busy, my mum is inviting the Bonnefoy's around. It's going to be so much fun." Arthur rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bonnefoy's? Oh, you mean Francis? Why him?"

"Well, I've known him for a long time. And my mum is keen on me having friends, so I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"Oh."

Silence. Arthur felt extremely uncomfortable. What had he said? Was it about Francis?

"So... You're childhood friends?"

"I wouldn't put it like that. More like, we didn't like it each other at first, and then we were rivals and then two people who could just about stand each other, and then friends. I guess." Well, that was the extremely short way to put it.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I'm glad you two weren't lovers or something." Alfred sounded relieved.

"What? What!? What do you mean?" Arthur was starting to get frustrated.

"Well... You've known each other for ages. And he's French, and you're English... And I read somewhere that you find each other irresistibly sexy... So, I thought that-"

"Wait, wait! You're saying that you thought Francis and I were once l-lovers because you read something for somewhere?"

"Yes! Please don't kill me!"

Arthur laughed. "No. I'll try not too. Anyway, I can't believe you thought that."

"Hey! It's not just me, mostly everyone thinks that you were once lovers with a tragic past. Don't blame me!"

Arthur was silent. Great. Nearly the whole school thought that Francis and Arthur was - or were - in a relationship. "That's bullshit."

"Hey! You swore! I'm proud I've rubbed off on you."

"In more ways than one." Arthur smirked. He could Alfred's nervous chuckled from the other side.

"Y-yeah... About that... Artie. I've been meaning to tell you something..."

"That it was better than you imagined?" Arthur smirked again, thoroughly enjoying himself, although he was nervous what Alfred was going to say. Was it possible that Alfred was going to break up with him?

"N-no! Well... Yes, but that's not it... I just wanted to tell you that... I-I want my f-first time to be with... Well, y-you, Artie."

Arthur froze. He felt his pulse stop thumping and his blood felt cold. What? Had Alfred just confessed that? And what was with his reaction? Shouldn't it be the opposite? Shouldn't his heart feel warm? Then why did it feel like it had been stabbed?

"A-Artie? I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I just-"

"No, no. It's okay, Alfred... I-I would like..." Why couldn't he get the words out? What was holding them back? He had to say it, he meant it didn't he? "For m-my f-first time..." Hadn't he always pictured it to be Alfred? "To... To b-be with..." Or... Was it someone else? "You, too."

His heart thumped. But it wasn't that thump you receive when you're happy, or when something is finally going right. It was that thump you get when something isn't right. When you've just lied.

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, man. You had me worried there for a minute! But j-just so you know, I'm not that type of guy whose in it just for the sex! I really, really like you, Artie! I want to get to know you. I mean, I know I know you. But like, I properly want to know you. Like you're favourite season or favourite type of t-shirt, or what makes you feel happy and safe and what makes you feel scared. I want to be your hero, Artie."

Arthur wasn't sure if his heart was about to explode with joy or be ripped to a million pieces. Instead he chose to swallow and try not to cry.

"You git." He said, chuckling. "I thought I told you. You are my hero."

"Y-yeah! I am! And I will show you too, I will-"

"Hey, Alfred? I need to go... I'll call you tomorrow before hell arrives. Good night!"

"Okay, then. Good-night, Artie!"

Arthur hung up. He sat up and stared at his phone. Finally he shut it off and place it on his bedside table, and then he walked over to his light switch and turned it off. He crawled into bed.

He was so tired and frustrated.

Alfred wanted his first time to be with Arthur. Arthur had always pictured his first time with Alfred. However when he went to say it back, he froze up. And it wasn't out of fear of being rejected, it was something else entirely, when Arthur had said it back, it was a lie. A lie. How? How could it be a lie? Who did he picture his first time with?

Why was it so difficult to be in a relationship with Alfred when it was all that he wanted?

And why when Alfred said that most of the school thought that Arthur was in a relationship with Francis, did he not mind?

Out of everything on Arthur's mind, he could not push away the feeling of nervousness of seeing Francis tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos!!


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur woke up in a zombie-like mood. He got dressed, had breakfast; brushed his teeth unaware that he was moving.

When he became aware of the time he realised that it was 10:10 in the morning. His mum was getting ready for their visitors.

"Oh, Arthur! Good morning!" 

Arthur greeted her with a grunt, while sitting in front of the TV, flicking through the channels without taking notice of which one was which.

"Oh, honey, cheer up before 12 will you?" His mum laughed, sitting down next to him and fluffing up the couch pillow. "You don't want to scare our guests do you?" Arthur forced a smile, while on the inside, he groaned.

"I'm going to go and tidy my room." Arthur mumbled, turning off the TV and hauling himself off the couch.

"Alright then, Arthur. Remember to do your homework as well! And when you're done, be a dear and help me with the housework, thank you!"

Arthur trudged upstairs. As soon as he entered his room he slammed the door. He lay on his bed, his back to the ceiling.

He didn't want Francis to come over. He really didn't.

His feelings were all over the place for Alfred, but mostly for Francis. He was fed up of always thinking about it, he couldn't escape it. What were those feelings anyway? 

He turned on his side, staring at his phone on to bedside table. He didn't have a clue.

Francis' mum and dad would stay downstairs and talk and catch-up, while Francis and him would... Well, what would they do?

Everything would be tense because of their conversation yesterday, even though Arthur was still completely puzzled about the event he could tell that he should not bring it up again. So, how should he act?

More importantly, how would Francis act?

Arthur let out a groan and buried his face into his pillow. Why had he agreed to Francis coming over? He turned over so that he was facing the ceiling.

He could hear his mum hoovering downstairs which reminded him that he had to help with the housework as well. He didn't see the point, it wasn't as if the Bonnefoy family was coming round to inspect their cleanliness, Arthur smirked at the mental image.

He stood up and trudged downstairs, half-smiling at his mum while walking past her to the kitchen where he began doing the dishes. 

The tasks his mum had set him were tedious and Arthur dreaded them as much as seeing Francis but he agreed to do them to keep him busy. He had to hoover and dust the entrance way, he had to polish the kitchen table and the surfaces and he also had to tidy and clean his room, since his mum had ordered him to clean his room Arthur suspected that his mother wanted him to spend time alone. With Francis.

Fantastic.

Arthur was just washing his hands from the tedious chores when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" His mum sang, she practically danced downstairs - dressed in her formal, yet casual, wear - and Arthur couldn't help but smile fondly at her while trying to ignore the twisting of dread inside his stomach.

He stood in the kitchen as he heard the front door open.

"Lisa! Michael! How nice to see you! And Francis, you too! How you've grown! Come in, come in!" His mum sounded like she had lost a few brain cells, but Arthur could tell how happy she was by the new company so he let it slide. Only now his nerves had set in and he found he couldn't move from his spot. 

He heard the steps of feet and taking off of shoes as the front door slammed shut. He didn't process his mum talking, he barely saw the flicker of hands gesturing towards him and he did not notice someone glide into the kitchen and stand a few metres away from him.

"Hello, Arthur."

Arthur would have jumped if he was not frozen to the ground, instead he let out a sudden, "Shit!" while still facing the tap. He would have laughed at himself if he was someone else, however he heard no laughter coming from Francis.

"What are you doing, Arthur?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' It's obvious! I'm..." Arthur trailed off as he realised that he wasn't actually doing anything, "... I'm... Standing."

He heard a chuckle from behind him, the nerves loosened up a little and he turned around, finally facing Francis.

"So, my mum apparently wants us to talk again - even though we do - so she told me to clean my room, I'm guessing that that's big enough of a hint that she wanted us to go up there." Arthur avoided eye contact.

"If you wanted to get me in your bed you didn't have to make something up."

Arthur blushed a bright red, "Sh-shut up! Don't flatter yourself! And I did not make it up!" 

Francis laughed and Arthur looked away again.

"Well, why are you still standing there? Lets go." Francis said, Arthur hesitantly moved from his spot and climbed the stairs with Francis moving after him.

When they reached Arthurs bedroom, Arthur hesitated at the door but Francis showed no sign of hesitation and walked right in dragging Arthur along with him. Francis shut the door. Arthur felt trapped.

"So... How are you?" Arthur awkwardly started up a conversation.

"Tired, I couldn't sleep last night, I was too busy thinking of you~," Arthur threw a pillow at Francis' face, Francis caught it half-heartedly and then sat down on Arthurs bed.

"Sure, make yourself comfy." Arthur stated sarcastically, folding his arms while staring out of the window.

"Oh, I already did." Francis chuckled, "So, hows your toy-boy?"

Arthur flushed, "He is not my toy-boy!" He then sighed and sat down to Francis. Why was everything so awkward? 

Arthur looked over at his school blazer, hanging up on his wardrobe, the rose was still in its pocket. Arthur rolled his eyes. Since when did a bloody flower have anything to do with a relationship? Sure, you can give it to your lover, but did it mean that much?

"Since everything is going to be tense unless we address our conversation yesterday, I'm not going to give you or Alfred that damned flower until I know what it is and why it's so important and also why 'I'm not ready' to know. So... There you have it," Arthur finished with a proud sigh; his brows furrowed. The conversation yesterday still did not seem to un-muddle itself in Arthur's mind and he couldn't help but stress over it.

Francis gave Arthur a small smile, "Sit down then," He patted the empty space next to him. Arthur pulled a face at him, but sat down anyway.

"So... How are your friends?" Arthur said 'friends' with a tone that suggested that they were anything but.

"Toni and Gil? Their doing good, from what I can tell. Gil's in Germany with his brother, and Toni is probably trying to flirt with that brother of the cute Italian, as usual." Arthur nodded, ignoring the sour feeling that bubbled up in his stomach when Francis claimed that Feliciano was cute.

"That's good."

Silence.

"Wow," Francis whistled, "You're making this so awkward."

"I'm making it awkward?" Arthur tensed, "What about you? Being so damn mysterious for some stupid reason!"

"Ah, if only it were really stupid, Arthur." Arthur simply rolled his eyes, he couldn't deal with Francis' utterances.

"Alright then, so you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"Eventually. But not now," Francis smiled. Arthur scowled.

"Great, then." Sarcasm. Of course.

"So instead of being there all sad and awkward, why don't you loosen up, eh?"

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms, "What do you suggest we do?"

"There are many things that we can do together right here on your bed," Arthur's eyebrow twitched, however he couldn't stop the blood that rushed to his cheeks, "But I was thinking we watch a movie!"

Francis had brought 'The Fault In Our Stars' with him. For what reason, Arthur had no clue. But Francis suggested that they watch it to make Arthur's cold heart feel something, Arthur hit him, but privately Arthur had always wanted to watch the movie to see if it was really was as sad as the girls in his science class said that it was, on the outside Arthur claimed that he would watch it to make fun of it. Francis didn't believe him.

The first few minutes of the movie Arthur criticised the poor quality of the acting (although privately he didn't have a problem with it) while Francis told him to shut up.

In the last 50 minutes of the movie the mood had changed drastically, Arthur was struggling to hold his tears in which caused his throat to constrict his breathing. He didn't care, anything was better than showing weakness in front of Francis.

Once the movie had finished, the pair sat in silence as the credits rolled. Arthur took this as a chance to compose himself. The movie was beautifully constructed and the actors fit their roles perfectly. It felt so real, but it wasn't and that was what Arthur had to keep reminding himself. 

"Francis! It's time to leave now!" Arthur's mum yelled up the stairs.

Arthur sniffed and moved forward to take the DVD out of the player. He slipped it back in it's case and handed it back to Francis averting his eyes.

"Good movie," Arthur chuckled shakily.

"Yes, it was." Silence.

"Cheesy though," Francis smiled at Arthur's comment.

"Well, I better be going now."

"Yeah."

"I'll be here at 12:00 tomorrow."

"What?" Arthur's eyes snapped up to meet Francis', "Why?"

"You wound me!" Francis wailed dramatically, "Let's go out and buy the book! Apparently the movie missed a few scenes out that were originally in the book! We can compare the book to the movie."

"Why?" Arthur asked, "Why is it so important? We already watched the film."

"Ah, Arthur, I know you. You're a bookworm, and I heard the book is good. We'll buy one each tomorrow and when we've both read it, we can meet up again to discuss it."

"It sounds like you're really keen on this," Arthur had started to cave in, it had nothing to do with the glistening sparkle in Francis' eyes, not at all!

Francis smiled, he could see Arthur caving in, "Come on! It will be fun! The movie was amazing and although you won't admit it, it was sad. Let's see if the book is sadder!"

Arthur bit his lip. Should he agree to it? Why was Francis so keen on this?

"I'll buy both our books." That clinched it.

"I don't see any harm... Meet me at 12:30 tomorrow, knowing you, you'll come late anyway," Arthur said grudgingly.

"Ohon~, I wouldn't dream of it, Arthur! I only used it as an excuse to see you anyway~!" 

Arthur opened his mouth but it was too late, Francis was gone. He had ran down the stairs and was now chatting with Arthur's mum and his own parents.

"Come on down to say goodbye, Arthur!"

Arthur hesitantly trudged down the stairs, Francis winked at him and mimed 'call me' and Arthur averted his eyes to the thermostat, why was it so hot in this room?

When the Bonnefoys had driven out of sight Arthur's mind let out a sigh of relief. "I love having guests, but it's a little tiring. How are you, darling? Did you have a good time?"  
Arthur ran a hand through his hair, was it just him or had the temperature dropped? "I did. Francis and I are meeting up tomorrow, he's coming at here at 12:30." 

"Oh, that's wonderful! He can stay as long as he wants, as long as someone can pick him up! Call him later to organise it, will you, dear?"

"I was told too anyway," Arthur added, turning away slightly, "I'm going to get changed now mum, I'll be down soon so we can watch a film together."

"Okay then, darling. Don't forget to ring him!"

When Arthur reached his bedroom, he shut the door behind him and slowly made his way over to his bed. What was going on?

His room smelt of Francis. His stomach jumped. 

Arthur shook his head and scurried to the bathroom, he got changed into his sweatpants and washed his face.

When he returned to his room the smell hadn't decreased. Arthur walked over to the bed and sat down on it. His covers had been enveloped by Francis' scent, Arthur tried to ignore the fact that he knew that he wouldn't be changing the covers anytime soon.

All the way through the movie Francis had kept glancing at Arthur, Arthur had tried to ignore it but to no avail. And then there were those subtle touches, very accidental, but still there. An occasional arm swipe, an accidental knee touch and that's not even counting the times that Francis purposely put his hand on Arthur's thigh. Arthur - of course - batted his hand off in an annoyed manner, but he was annoyed because something was telling him that he wanted that hand to stay.

It was stupid. All so stupid. Arthur had been feeling like this for who knows how long. 

There was no denying it now: Arthur's reactions to the littlest of touches, the hopefulness and the loneliness, the increasingly loud flutter and thump of his heart whenever Francis looked at him like that, and the way that his stomach clenched at the feeling of being away from the boy.

Arthur liked Francis. And had for some time.

Barely processing the information, Arthur took a deep breath and picked up his phone... Only to put it down again and walk downstairs to spend some son-and-mother bonding time over a Disney movie. For now, Arthur would continue ignoring these feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur woke up to a phone call in the middle of the night. Although, he didn't exactly 'wake up' as he had been laying on his side with his eyes closed, trying - and failing - to shush his racing mind. And instead of the 'middle of the night' it was 2:00 in the morning.

"What?" Arthur hissed groggily into the phone, he had only answered it to stop the dreaded ringing.

"Hey, Arthur, it's me!" Arthur rolled his eyes, it was the last person he wanted to hear from. Well, second to last.

"Alfred," He groaned, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm free tomorrow! So we should totally meet up!"

Arthur winced, it was too early to deal with this.

"Alfred!"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are you ringing me in the middle of the night? Couldn't you have saved it until, I don't know, some reasonable time when a civilised person decides to call someone?"

"Sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to wake you! I was ganna text you, but I wanted to hear your voice..."

Arthur brought a hand to his forehead, "No, it's okay..."

"Well, what time is good for you tomorrow? We can..." Arthur didn't hear the rest of Alfred's sentence, he was too busy having a meltdown. This is what he had been dreading. He had to chose between Francis and Alfred, something he never would have taken so seriously but he had too now since he was in a relationship with one of them and had just now realised he had liked the other one for a long time.

He took a deep breath trying to string his thoughts together. "Sorry, Alfred. I can't." Half of him wanted to scream in rage at his own stupidity and the other half wanted to giggle with glee. "Mum and I already have plans, we haven't spent that much time together lately, and recently she's been feeling down, I wanted to cheer her up." It wasn't exactly a lie, his mum had been feeling down, but it was to do with the fact that she felt that Arthur was lonely.

"Oh... I understand." He sounded dejected.

"Sorry, Alfred," Arthur's tone was sad, "There's always next weekend, and we'll see each other in school tomorrow."

"Still a secret?" He sounded chipper, Arthur smiled at his tone.

"Still a secret." Arthur replied, "I'm going to have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Alfred."

"Bye, Iggy."

"Please don't call me that."

"You know you love it when I do! See you!" Alfred sounded so happy that Arthur couldn't take it any more, he hung up.

He placed the phone back on the desktop and laid back down again. Well he couldn't even go back to fooling himself that he was asleep now.

He lay awake until the first rays of suns peeked in through his curtains. He groaned and climbed out of bed.

He checked him phone. No new messages. The time was 6:37AM. He groaned again.

After he had a shower and got dressed, he couldn't distract himself with anything. The day seemed distant and he hated it already. He felt himself wishing that Francis would come sooner so that he would have some sort of distraction, but then he wanted to slap himself as Francis was the cause of all his worries.

Now that a new day had arrived he had to face his problems.

His boyfriend was Alfred. A guy he had liked for a few years. He liked Francis. A guy that Arthur had known for all of his life and had started to develop feelings for him when... Who knows when? All Arthur knew was that the feelings had been there for a while, and as much as Arthur wanted to deny it, he had had these feelings longer for Francis, than for Alfred.

Arthur was not looking forward to this day at all, and yet a nagging voice at the back of his mind told him that he had been looking forward to it. Arthur swatted it away.

Arthur had doubts about whether Francis really wanted to see him or not or if he was just using it as an excuse to get out of something, it did sound like something Francis would do. Arthur subconsciously hoped that Francis would never do something of the sort.

What was all the fuss about 'The Fault In Our Stars' anyway? Yes, it was a good movie and Arthur was sure that the book would be better, but why was Francis so keen on it to begin with? And why was he so keen on Arthur getting involved with it too?

Arthur's stomach was tied in a knot and as the continuous thoughts ran through his head, the knot only began to tighten. What was he going to do?

He now knew that he had feelings for Francis, something that he had been trying to ignore for many years. What should he do with these feelings?

He groaned and checked the time on his phone again, 7:08. He pocketed it and crept down the stairs, as to not wake his mum, however when he reached the bottom of the stairs he found his mum in the kitchen eating a bowl of yoghurt and fruit.

She smiled at him when she spotted him, "Morning, Art. Excited for today?"

He simply grunted and slid down on the chair opposite her, "I don't see what their's to be excited about."

His mother simply lowered her eyes and gave a knowing smile to her cereal bowl.

"What is it?" Arthur asked with a grumpy tone.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, dear. It's just..." She trailed off and placed her hand on top of his atop the table, "you've missed him, haven't you?"

Arthur averted his eyes from her stare and kept his gaze trained on the fridge. "I don't know what you're talking about," he pulled his hand out from underneath hers.

"You can tell me, you know."

"Mum?"

"You can tell me anything," she smiled at him. An honest, trusting, loving smile. "Because we're family. Because I love you."

Arthur was confused at to what she was getting at but he simply returned the smile, "of course. I love you too."

She rose from her seat and dumped her cereal bowl in the sink, "do you need any money today, Arthur?"

"I'm not sure." Would he need money? Francis said that he was going to buy the book for him. So what would Arthur need money for? However, knowing the frog, he would flaunt his money around to annoy Arthur at any point in time. Arthur gritted his teeth.

"I will bring some, just in case."

He left the room, promising to do the washing up before Francis came over. He had intended to eat breakfast, but due to his nerves he decided to eat later.

Arthur checked his phone once he had got in his room. One message.

"Movie next sat? :)" It was from Alfred.

Arthur scanned the message and traced the back of his phone cover with his thumb. He typed a reply.

"I don't mind, as long as it's not your boring and predictable horror movies." He got a reply almost immediately.

"U don't understand their awesomeness. Any ideas?"

"I don't mind, and I would rather stick my face in a blender then sit through two hours of terrible acting and fake blood being thrown everywhere."

"C? It's not a movie without u making fun of it :) your face would still be perfect after shoving it in a blender, if not a bit bloody, anyway when can i next see ur beautiful face? I miss you." Arthur couldn't push down the blood rising to his cheeks.

"You can take your horrible, cheesy pick-up lines and shove them in a blender for all I care." He sent it and then started another, "I'll come to your house next Saturday."

"Can't wait :) see u tomoz, Artie :)"

Arthur didn't reply and after checking the time, 7:48, he chucked his phone on the bed and then proceeded to empty his school bag out to check his homework.

After he set about completing his homework tasks it was 8:30 and Arthur didn't know what to do with himself.

He didn't know what to do about Alfred and he had no clue at all how to deal with Francis, however he had to calm himself down, the swirling inside of his stomach was starting to become annoying. He repeated the words his mother had said to him when he was a toddler, "just take it as it comes", it calmed him for a while and he decided that there was no point in worrying about anything as of yet.

However, he couldn't completely destroy the nagging sensation of the memory of the rose gnawing at his mind. He tried to direct his thoughts at something else and settled on revising.

He found himself sinking into the feeling of refreshing his memory, he hated forgetting things and revising was a way of reassuring himself that he still had some control over his life.

At 10:15 his mother knocked on his bedroom door, "Hello?"

"Hello," Arthur replied.

"Oh, you're revising, sorry dear. I was just about to suggest that you go downstairs and have some breakfast, you can't go out with an empty stomach," she scolded lightly.

Arthur nodded, "don't worry, I will."

She closed the door a fraction and then hesitated, "I'm here for you, Art, remember that," and then closed the door and Arthur heard her walk downstairs.

Now he was thoroughly confused, just what was she getting at? Did she know something that he didn't?

Arthur decided that he was just overthinking and he decided to head downstairs for breakfast. He cooked some toast, and to his delight he found that it wasn't too burnt.

After a breakfast that he didn't really taste he headed back upstairs. Not knowing what to do with himself he decided to listen to music and just wait until the dreaded - yet, awaited - time that Francis knocking at the door.

At 12:00 Arthur removed the headphones from his ears to hear a strange buzzing noise and the sound of his mum yelling at him to 'come downstairs and greet your guest'. Arthur let out a deep breath and ignored the sudden speed up of his heart.

He groaned and pulled himself up from his bed only to look up to see his bedroom door opening. He sat up on his bed and his eyes met with Francis'. He ignored the hitch in his breath.

"Really? You don't even knock? I would have thought you'd have learnt some manners by now, obviously I had set my standards to high."

Francis closed the door and smiled, "Oh, my dear, Arthur. I'm glad you expect so much from me, however you are incorrect about one thing," he winked at Arthur which caused him to glare and blush, "around you, I am nothing short of a sophisticated gentlemen."

Arthur failed to push down the rush of blood to his face and ended up rolling his eyes at Francis' outburst, "are you sure that you haven't injured yourself this morning and that the lack of blood is effecting your brain? No-one can spout such nonsense without being a little insane."

Francis dramatically dropped down next to Arthur on the bed, Arthur shuffled away from him.

"I am honoured that you care so deeply for me! However, as your guide for today, it is my duty to be well for this occasion!"

Arthur's phone buzzed from within his pocket and Francis held his hand out.

Arthur frowned at him, "what?" He pulled his phone out and checked who had texted him. It was from Alfred.

"Give me your phone~"

"Why?" Arthur said defensively, yet he handed Francis it anyway.

Francis checked who had texted Arthur, something flitted across his face but it was gone too soon for Arthur to recognise what it was.

Francis grasped the back of the phone and pulled. Francis held the battery in his left hand and the body of the phone in his right.

Arthur's mouth dropped, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What has to be done. On this tour it's just going to be me and you," Francis winked at him.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. Francis leapt off the bed while Arthur dangled his legs off the edge of the bed.

Francis delicately placed his hand in front of Arthur. "Arthur Kirkland, do you grant me permission do give me the permission to give you the best day of your life by being your guide to all of the secrets in the city?"

Arthur's heartbeat quickened in pace and his pulse jumped against his skin. What was Francis implying? Why was he going to all of this trouble? Arthur swallowed and felt his throat constrict. Francis' words didn't sound like a joke, they sounded like a promise. What would happen if he said yes?

Arthur met Francis' eyes. Light blue, not dark, like Alfred's eyes. Arthur could smell his scent from where he was sitting, he smelt like cologne, with a hint of feminine perfume, and Arthur could recognise his natural smell from anywhere, it was a blend of meadow fields and a rich, earthy scent which just reminded Arthur of home.

Arthur knew then exactly the answer that would come out of his mouth. He didn't think twice.

"I do." He took Francis' hand and Francis laughed like he knew the answer all along and he lead Arthur out the door and away from the dismantled phone left forgotten on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have this story on Wattpad and I usually update on Wattpad first. Anyway, here's chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 8

Once Francis had ushered Arthur out of the house with a grand 'goodbye' to Arthur's mum, Arthur found himself in a bus going directly to the city.

Although he scowled and complained about the long trip just to pick up a stupid book, he quite liked to look at the scenery from the window. He tried to ignore Francis' comments about Arthur's 'boring' fashion sense, and Arthur also tried to ignore the accidental contact between Francis and him and how his heart seemed to quicken in pace. He was extremely glad when he climbed off the bus and had personal space, but of course the frog seemed insistent on taking that away too.

Arthur was, quite literally, dragged by his arm by an enthusiastic Francis who seemed to have swallowed a tourism guidebook as he was pointing a buildings and spouting a whole load of historic facts, since Arthur had rarely been to the city, he didn't know for sure what was true or not so he decided to stay silent but not take what Francis said to heart, because, as usual, Francis could just be messing him around again. Arthur desperately tried to fight the feeling that he hoped Francis wasn't messing him around.

"So, shall we go to a café and then to a bookstore?" Francis paused and turned to look at Arthur while Arthur - who had currently been spacing out - suddenly flushed at the sudden attention and looked away.

"I don't mind. After all, we're only here for that book, that's the only reason I agreed."

"Ah, yes, how could I forget?" Francis smirked at him, "after all, you're so obsessed with books it's a wonder that you haven't drowned in them!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "it's a wonder that I haven't punched you for being such a moron, now, can we just hurry up?"

"But you promised me that I could give you a tour!" Francis grasped onto Arthur's hands and Arthur desperately tried to pull away.

"I gave you permission, I didn't promise!" Arthur retorted, trying to pull his hands away before giving in and giving up.

Francis beamed and Arthur sighed, "what is it now?"

"Nothing, nothing," Francis waved Arthur off but Arthur gave him a dubious look and Francis gave in, "it's just you're cute when you're submissive."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out, he couldn't hear anything except for the pound of his deafening heartbeat, his face felt hot, "wh-what?" He managed to get out before pulling his hands away from Francis.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say that you're cute all the time," Francis pinched Arthur's blushing cheek and Arthur slapped his hand away.

"Can you just shut up and guide? I want this day over and done with," Arthur grumbled, telling half-truths.

Francis smiled and Arthur felt his world stop spinning. When Francis truly smiled, it was beautiful, nothing like the innocent grin that Alfred bore. Francis' smile was so mysterious, Arthur couldn't help but want to know more, why was that smile so captivating? And why did it make Arthur's heart hurt even more than it already did?

"Anything for you," Francis lead the way with Arthur following thoughtlessly behind.

They both ended up in a café on the edge of the city, it was small but stylish and Arthur couldn't help but like it, it seemed that Francis really did know secrets of the city.

Arthur refused for Francis to pay for their drinks, and since Francis was buying both of their books Arthur felt it was only right to pay for both their drinks, Francis refused this offer. While the two were bickering about money at the till, the lady serving them smiled at them fondly before opening her mouth.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but you two are so cute together," she went bright red but she had no shame saying it.

Arthur went into shock and fought himself. Although he was shocked that something so normal in his and Francis' friendship could be considered a 'relationship' he couldn't help but feel slightly happy that somebody else thought that him and Francis wouldn't be an atrocity if they were together but then he wanted to stab himself in the heart and twist the blade as he imagined Alfred's sweet face if he knew what Arthur was thinking.

Alfred could never find out. Arthur would do anything to prevent that from happening, which meant that Francis could never find out.

As Arthur looked at Francis as Francis put his arm around Arthur and smiled at the lady serving them, Arthur realised that the fact that Francis could never know of his feelings hurt more than it should have.

After the two drank their drinks, Francis led Arthur to a small bookshop which was almost empty apart from a few teenage girls.

Why was Francis so into The Fault In Our Stars anyway? It was a sad chick flick, yes, Arthur had enjoyed the movie, but why did Francis bring him out to the city just to buy a book?

Then again, it wasn't just to buy a book, Francis had managed to drag Arthur into a tour of the city, and he had enjoyed it. He would rather die of heart failure than to ever admit defeat by telling Francis.

He was rudely dragged out of his thoughts by two giggling girls. They were watching Francis and him intently and were whispering frantically to each other under a copy of rather thick novel.

Arthur found the stares unnerving but he averted his gaze and focused on something more interesting. Like the side profile of Francis' face.

As soon as his eyes had settled on taking in every pore of Francis' skin he cast his eyes on a bookshelf directly opposite him, no. He could no longer have thoughts like this. He cursed his heart for thundering so loudly against his rib cage. He was surprised Francis hadn't commented.

Arthur was aware that it had become silent for the two of them and he started fishing for something to say, "it seems we have an audience," he muttered to Francis whilst directing his gaze to the patterned carpet which had suddenly become a whole lot more interesting.

Arthur heard Francis chuckle and he didn't have to look to know that the crease in between Francis' eyebrows had appeared when he laughed and that his eyes had lit up and his lips had curved up in a sort of half-smile, half-smirk. At that moment, Arthur truly hated himself as he shoved the image of Alfred laughing with that big boisterous - yet beautiful and innocent - smile out of his head. At that moment of time all thoughts had been taken over by thoughts of Francis.

Arthur looked up to see the two girls smiling in a playful way whilst their cheeks were unnaturally red. Arthur wasn't sure what was going on or what was so funny but apparently Francis did because Arthur felt a hand entwine itself into his and then squeeze.

"Wh-what are you doing, you git?" Arthur snapped instinctively and tried to ignore the swooping sensation in his heart and the feeling of air being sucked out of his lungs.

"Giving them a show~," Francis winked suggestively at him and Arthur felt his cheeks burn. Obviously he wasn't the only one affected by this as the two girls started squealing.

One girl ran up to them, "um, I'm sorry about this but my and my friend just, like, wanted to tell you that you make, like, the hottest couple ever!" She tried to act nonchalant in the beginning but ended up squealing. Arthur was taken aback at the rudeness and stupidity of these empty headed girls. Yes, he hated them because they were obviously talking about them as soon as they had entered the shop and it looked like they didn't care if they were heard. And he also hated them because of the way they had assumed everything and also made themselves like complete idiots in front of everyone.

But mostly Arthur hated them because they had given him a glimpse of what it would be like to actually be with Francis and the worst part about that was that he liked it.

He wanted to ram his head through a nearby bookshelf. He was being stupid and selfish. He already had a boyfriend, one that he had wanted for years. And here he was wanting more and addressing his boyfriend, Alfred, as an object. It wasn't as if boyfriends were collectables.

The other girl ran up beside her friend and tossed some dark hair out of her eyes, "Stella!" She turned to Francis and Arthur and blatantly ogled their entwined hands, "sorry about that. Congratulations and we'll leave you too it... Come on, boo!" She pulled 'Stella's' arm and they walked out of the shop together giggling and whispering.

Arthur pulled his hand away as soon as he could as he knew Francis would comment on it, "I can't believe you did that! That's the second time today you've done that-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it if people think we look good together. It is a bit insulting though, someone as beautiful as me paired with something like you?" He acted disgusted at the thought and Arthur rolled his eyes and flicked Francis' forehead with his finger.

"Let's get this book and then leave, if I have too spend another minute in your presence I will shove you into a wood chipper," Arthur felt his stomach swirl at the lie he told.

"Rude," Francis replied feigning being hurt.

They bickered all the way towards the 'Fiction' section and then upon finding the book Francis insisted that they buy other books by the same author.

Arthur, who had long since became more than pissed off with Francis, couldn't bottle it in anymore, "why the hell are you so obsessed with this book?" He hissed, "and why do you want me to become obsessed with it as well?"

Arthur expected Francis to laugh it off and insist that Arthur was being paranoid and Arthur had planned his reaction which was to scowl and tell him to fuck off but he could not do any of this as Francis did not react the way he had planned.

Francis fell silent, all signs of a smile fell off his face and he stared almost sadly at the cover of the book in his hands, "well, it's annoying that I have too admit it to the likes of you but," Arthur was about to retort in a nasty manner but Francis looked up at him with such sad eyes that Arthur found all his anger fading away.

"I've missed spending time with you."

Arthur felt like his heart would never beat again and when it did he almost wished it had stopped as it was swelling and thundering at an abnormally large rate.

"I-I," he needed to say something meaningful here even though the Frog would probably take this piss out of him, "I've missed spending time with you too..."

Francis grinned and Arthur struggled as he was pulled into a hug.

"H-hey! What are you-?"

"Ah, Arthur, that makes me so happy to hear!"

Arthur flushed and tried to hold himself rigid but Francis gave no sign of letting go so Arthur gave in to what his heart was screaming at him to do. He gave a exhale of annoyance before relaxing into Francis' arms.

It might have been the heat of the moment but Arthur noticed how he seemed to fit into Francis' arms. He cursed his stupidity.

"We haven't done this for a while. It feels... Nice."

'Nice' was an understatement, Arthur thought. He knew what Francis was getting at, they hadn't had a hug like this since The Incident and Arthur didn't want too think back to then.

Arthur didn't think or plan his next words before taking a breath, noticing that Francis smelt of nothing but Francis and home, and opening his mouth to say: "yeah, it does."

The two hugged for a while longer, enjoying the silence and savouring the warmth before separating and buying the two books. When the two walked out of the bookstore, Francis took hold of Arthur's hand and although Arthur flushed and exclaimed his annoyance he didn't let go and Francis didn't either.

They didn't let go when they sat down on the bus and Francis only let go when he dropped Arthur off at his front door. Arthur thought his mum's expression was strange when she saw their hands separate, but she simply smiled that all-knowing smile and told Francis that he simply had to come around again.

Arthur ignored the dismantled phone on his bed that night and he also ignored any thoughts and feelings that had nothing to do with Francis.

They were both completely unaware of the person who had spied on them through the bookshelves and had witnessed them walking out of the shop with their hands entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very very sorry about this late update.
> 
> I am not discontinuing this story, I will finish it and I have big plans for it so I am so sorry for my many months of not updating!
> 
> Thank you for your messages they inspired me to finish this chapter.
> 
> I've been drifting out of the Hetalia fandom and into many different ones and due to this I couldn't get inspiration to write because I felt the characters would be OOC and my writing wouldn't be up to standard.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be updating more often! Sorry about the late update again! And thank you for your votes, comments and PM's, this story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur woke bright and early the next morning, feeling refreshed as he had the best nights sleep he had had in a long time.

He practically jumped out of bed and his light heart crashed to the ground and splintered as he found his foot had landed on top of his dismantled phone.

Alfred had probably tried to contact him and he hadn't responded at all. Arthur's heart began to race at top speed as he began to think of all the things that could be hurtling through Alfred's head. Alfred tended to be dramatic so he may think that Arthur was ignoring him or was mad at him for calling so early in the morning. Arthur hoped that it was the latter as he realised that Alfred may have thought that Arthur's phone had been stolen or that Arthur was involved in an over-the-top situation which somehow resulted in Arthur's phone being steam-rolled into oblivion which was an invitation for Alfred to show up and be a 'hero'.

Arthur blushed as he began piecing his phone together while cursing Francis. Alfred may have shown up at his house yesterday and demanded to know if Arthur was home, Arthur had called him his hero, after all.

And then Arthur turned his phone on and it came crushing down at him all at once - if Alfred had shown up at his house and demanded to see Arthur, surely his mum would have told Alfred that he was out with Francis?

Arthur unconsciously began to pace while having a death grip on his phone. When the lock screen finally loaded he felt his nerves multiply and his breath hitched as he unlocked his phone and received notifications that he had messages.

They were all from Alfred and his heart clenched when he read them.

_"Heyy, Artie_ _"_

_"Aw_ _r u ignoring me cuz i called u so late/early? I said sorry! Sorry, plz forgive me so u can talk to me?"_

_"Is ur phone out of battery?"_

_"Is ur phone on?"_

_"I called u and it went to voicemail so i guess ur phones off, when u get this plz reply so i kno ur alright!_ _"_

Arthur felt his stomach unclench as he found that Alfred hadn't stormed into his house and found he had been with Francis. At this thought his heart clouded over, but he shoved this feeling of guilt out of his mind though it was impossible to remove from his heart.

He replaced the icky feeling with warmth that Alfred was truly worried about him. (He found this only made the icky feeling grow stronger.)

Arthur hurriedly text a rapid response and sent it.

_"I'm completely fine, I haven't died, don't be too disappointed. My phone was off, well I didn't have any option, it ran out of battery and I couldn't find a charger. Thank you for caring, it was sweet."_

He almost didn't include the last bit but decided he didn't want to sound too ungrateful.

He turned his phone off again and set off downstairs for breakfast.

His mum was already at the table when he walked into the kitchen, he gave her a glowing smile which she returned, "morning, mum," he said as he began to pour some cereal and milk into a bowl.

"Someone's happy this morning," his mum said with a smirk on her face as he grabbed a spoon out of a drawer and sat down at the table.

"Are you implying that I'm surly every morning?" He asked with obvious sarcasm etched in his voice, he gave her a smirk of his own too and she realised she was being challenged and let out a laugh.

"Not at all, Arthur dear, I'm just saying that something good must have happened for you too be in such a good mood in the morning," she was stirring her Special K around in her cereal bowl while staring into it with that soft smile on her face.

Arthur was confused at what she was hinting at so he didn't mention anything specific, "well my phone isn't broken and it hasn't been steam-rolled into the oblivion so I guess that's enough to make anyone happy," he began to eat faster, determined to go upstairs and get away from this conversation.

His mum laughed before pushing away her cereal and placing her hand on top of Arthur's forcing him to look into her warm eyes.

"No, Art, I meant is there some _one_  who has made you so happy?"

Arthur ate another spoonful of his cereal to stall time. Someone? She couldn't have found out about Alfred had she? It was possible, after all Alfred did spend the night and she did walk in but Arthur was sure he was quiet... Though he didn't remember most of it.

Arthur cast his eyes down at his soggy cereal, "no," he responded.

His mum squeezed his hand before releasing him. He stacked his bowl and her bowl on top of each other and that placed them on the side of the counter.

"See you, mum," he mumbled before heading out of the door.

"I'm here if you want to talk," was what he unmistakably heard as he trudged up the stairs. He didn't reply.

After he had a quick shower and shoved on his school uniform he remembered that the rose was still in his pocket. He took it out and stared at its crumpled remaining petals before stuffing it out of sight in his wardrobe.

He packed his bag for the lessons he had today and he put his phone into his pocket before heading downstairs. As he tied his shoelaces his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He stood up and as he read the message's sender, his heart began to lift again. Francis.

 _"Good morning_ , _I'm glad you enjoyed the city, I know you did, it's only natural you enjoy yourself when you're with me~ we should explore other places next, because you're ignorant to history I'll be your guide again! Don't bother to make excuses, we both know that you've already decided to come. Remember that you're always cute~"_

Arthur flushed with annoyance and embarrassment and typed out a rapid response unaware that his mum was watching him with that knowing smile.

_"Shove your arrogance up your arse along with your shitty emoji's! Even if I did go with you where would we go? And what did you mean I'm ignorant to history!? I scored higher than you in the Vietnam War assessment!"_

"How was your  _trip_  with Francis?"

Arthur jumped at his mum's voice and he stared at her in bewilderment as he didn't understand what  _she kept trying to get at._

"It was... Nice," he blatantly stared at the clock on the wall and then at the door to show he had to get going.

"You've missed him, haven't you?" His mum began quietly, "I've missed having him around as well, but obviously it's not the same with me as it is with you..."

So his mum really had tried to get Francis back in Arthur's life because she knew that Arthur missed him. He wanted to thank her but decided against it because of his pride that he would never admit to missing Francis and also his confusion.

"Mum, honestly, I have to go," Arthur forced the strain in his voice.

"Of course, of course, you go," his mum forced a smile onto her face and when Arthur gave her a concerned look she simply shook her head and waved him off, "it's nothing, just you've grown up so fast! Enjoy your day!"

He waved goodbye and then took off down the road, he put in his earphones and connected them to his phone and he began to listen to loud music.

When he walked in the school gates he found that some people in his year were staring at him. He met their gazes and then looked away in confusion, as he continued on walking to his office before school started he found that he kept catching many people's eyes so he simply stared at the floor.

Once he was inside the school building and safely out of sight from watchful eyes he found himself letting out a breath and taking out his earphones. He walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

What was with everyone's welcome? Why was mostly everyone in his year staring at him like he was a circus on legs? Anger started to swell up in his stomach and he almost yanked open the door and ran out of it just to go and flatten everyone who had given him a pointed look.

He pulled out his phone and checked himself in the camera, he looked completely normal and he was sure that looking the same as usual was not the problem at all.

He realised that there was 15 minutes until school started and that he had received a text from Alfred. He opened it with shaky hands. He found that it was sent around 10 minutes ago.

_"Glad ur alright! U at skl yet? Im almost there, wanna meet b4 the bell?_ _"_

Although Arthur felt terrible with his conflicted feelings for Alfred and Francis, he found himself blushing at the suggestiveness of Alfred's text and at his own reply.

_"I'm in my office, there's 14 mins before the bell so I suppose you can meet me here. Just don't let anyone see you, alright?"_

Arthur barely had time to step away from the door before it opened and Alfred ran into the room and embraced him.

"C-close the door, you moron!" Arthur could barely speak because of how tightly Alfred was squeezing him.

"Sorry, Artie, I just really wanted to hug you," Alfred closed the door with a sheepish grin and Arthur found himself smiling as well.

Alfred always brought calm onto Arthur and Arthur always felt as if he were young again, of course they were still the same age it was just Alfred was childish and Arthur was forced to grow up faster.

"I suppose that's alright then, just... Close the blinds before you do anything like that," Arthur still decided to nag as he knew that Alfred was listening to him.

Alfred did close the blinds and Arthur was glad he did as the last thing he wanted was to give a reason for everyone to start staring at him as he was sure if somebody had saw their heated make-out session everyone would know about Arthur and Alfred before first lesson.

When the bell rang the two boys tried to make their appearance less disheveled and they both left at different times.

When Arthur left behind Alfred he noticed something that he hadn't during his time spent with Alfred. His heart had gotten heavier and the icky feeling was still there.

Arthur knew that the feeling was and he knew that if he kept this up it wouldn't go away and it would only grow and grow until he could no longer take his insides being filled with black and he decided to get rid of it by breaking Alfred's heart and embarrassing himself in front of Francis.  _It was_ ** _guilt_** _._

Arthur wasn't able to concentrate on anything when he walked into first lesson which was English. He kept being distracted by the girl texting next to him and Alfred turning around and pulling faces and mimicking the teacher.

The second lesson hadn't gone very swimmingly either as he had failed to give an answer when picked on and since the lesson was History he saw Francis turn around and gesture at his phone while pointing at him and laughing. Arthur knew that Francis was proving his point that he was better at history than him. Arthur responded with a rude hand gesture and Francis pretended to be offended before throwing a note at him.

Since Arthur didn't share the same History class with Alfred he felt more at ease to open the note only to find that people around them were tuning into their exchange and had now leant in further to Arthur to read the note. Arthur found this extremely strange and withheld opening the note which caused the people surrounding him to 'nonchalantly' back away from him.

When he left the classroom he avoided Francis' calls and ran straight upstairs to the boys toilet. No one was in there so he opened the note before checking his phone which was now buzzing with texts.

The note read: "where do you want to go next? I'll pay~" Francis had even drawn a rose on it and this made Arthur think of the rose in the back of his wardrobe at home which made him think it was intentional.

Arthur scrunched the note up but put it in his inner pockets.

He had many texts from Francis and one from Alfred.

Alfred's text read:

 _"Heyy Artie_ , _wanna meet in ur office again? We can talk about our d8!_ "

Arthur felt his heart clench so he decided to reply.

_"I'll meet you there, yes, that sounds alright."_

Francis' read:

_"You look stupid trying to ignore me while looking out that dirty window."_

_"Reply to the note."_

_"I am wounded that you ignored me, where are you?"_

_"I know you ran upstairs. Can you please meet with me?"_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"Are you trying to avoid everyone?"_

_"Do you know what's going on?"_

Arthur was so overwhelmed by confusion that he had to read all of the texts in order twice before replying.

_"What are you talking about? I can't meet you, I'm busy. Talk to you later, frog."_

He then spent the remainder of his break in his office with Alfred where they talked about their least favourite lessons and their plans for their date. Eventually they settled on going to Alfred's to watch a movie and then going to a restaurant.

His next lesson was Maths and he shared it with others from the other side of the year which meant that he had a whole hour with people he barely knew.

He sat next to his old 'friend', Lukas, a strangely quiet boy who seemed to share a few of the same qualities as Arthur, however due to them moving in different social circles and only being in a few same lessons, their conversations slowed down to formal pleasantries and farewells. Arthur was disappointed but not to the extent where he would do something about it.

On the other side of Arthur sat a boy who had shoulder length brown hair and a soft sort of smile on his face, Arthur found him nice enough and they often held easy conversations but never outside of class as Toris associated with very different people than Arthur.

Francis also shared this class, however he sat at the back with one half of the 'BTT', Arthur thought that it was a stupid name and his 'friends' were equally as stupid. But Arthur felt it wasn't his place to voice these thoughts to Francis.

That lesson Arthur fell to complaining with Toris about how loud Francis and Gilbert were being at the back of the class, although Arthur knew that muttering and not paying attention to the teacher defeated the purpose of complaining about somebody else doing the exact same thing, he enjoyed learning that Toris strongly disliked Gilbert and they spent the rest of the lesson recapping stupid things that Francis and Gilbert had done together, mostly excluding Antonio.

At the end of the lesson they bid their farewells and Arthur felt as if the next math lesson could not be as bad as he found them before. He also found that when he was looking back at Francis and Gilbert (well, Arthur was looking back at Francis and Toris was looking back at both of them) he couldn't help but notice the glances that Francis gave him.

The first time it happened Arthur had thought that Gilbert and Francis had caught Toris and him out, but as he looked from Gilbert and Francis and then to the front of the room he found that Gilbert wasn't even looking towards the front, he was scribbling something down in his book. Francis was the one staring at Arthur and Arthur was the one staring back.

Arthur deliberately kept looking back just to see if Francis was looking at him again and he was, and when he wasn't Arthur would find himself staring at him until he did and when that happened Arthur would just look away again.

At the end of it Arthur was frustrated with Francis and frustrated with himself and his feelings.

He was happy that he had caught Francis was staring at him, there was no denying that, but Arthur was also confused as to what this meant.

His lesson before lunch was Geography and since neither Alfred nor Francis took this subject, Arthur had found himself being sat next to a rather quiet Japanese boy called Kiku, who at first was formal and polite but through their months of being paired together to work on projects and finding that they both contributed to the work and they had some common ground, Arthur found that Kiku was not quite a firm friend as sometimes he found that he had no idea what Kiku was really thinking and that he didn't want to call Kiku his friend as he didn't know whether Kiku considered Arthur a friend or not.

Geography was fairly easy as long as you put the work in, however, in this particular lesson Arthur did not concentrate at all as he kept checking his phone and reading the last text that Francis had text him.

_"Do you know what's going on?"_

What did that mean? Was it something to do with how everyone kept staring at Arthur like he had an extra eye?

Arthur realised that it probably was something embarrassing and Francis was probably going to meet him in person in public, point it out and laugh while Arthur trailed away miserably. Arthur had no intention of meeting up with Francis or going outside for lunch, but he didn't want to stay in the dark.

He needed to get the 'news' from someone who wouldn't go around telling everyone that he had asked, someone who he could trust to not tell their friends... Someone who was easy enough to get a hold of.

Arthur sat up straight and turned slightly to face Kiku, the teacher was still droning on and although Arthur hadn't even opened his mouth yet he could tell Kiku knew that Arthur was about to engage him in a conversation as he looked slightly tense and unsure of what to do, this also meant that he had witnessed Arthur fidgeting around like a circus freak the whole lesson. Great.

"Kiku," Arthur began in a whisper, "can I talk to you? It won't take long at all and I'm sorry to bother you but...," Arthur didn't want too say that he had no one else to turn to, he would not resort to begging, "it's quite urgent. Could we talk about it after class? Outside this classroom in the corridor when everyone leaves?"

It seemed that Kiku didn't know where to look so he settled on staring ahead at the board at the front of the classroom. There was a small silence before he nodded, "if it's urgent then that's fine."

They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson and when the bell rang the two dithered while slowly packing up their books and waiting for their classmates to leave.

Once everyone had left the corridor, Kiku turned to Arthur.

"What is it you would like to talk about, Arthur?" He seemed to be unconcerned but also curious.

"Um," now Kiku was here Arthur wasn't sure what too say, "well, I don't know if you've noticed - but I have and it's pissing me off - but do you know the reason why everyone is staring at me like I'm a walking circus freak?" Arthur knew that there would have been a better way to phrase it but as Kiku's expression left it's causality, Arthur knew he had said the right thing.

Kiku had started to squirm, Arthur noticed, "well, um, Arthur, I wasn't sure if it was just a rumour but as it was already a rumour before everyone assumed that it just confirmed the rumour..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Arthur was annoyed and now he was starting to get angry, when would people realise that you should never trust anything you hear unless it's backed with proof!? He realised that he may have sounded too angry so he decided to knock it down a notch, "sorry, um, what do you mean, Kiku? What rumour?"

"Well, the one where you and Francis were dating."

Arthur's heart swelled in his chest and then it popped like a balloon. The whole school thought they were dating? So it was true what Alfred had said- oh God,  _Alfred_.

Arthur's legs began to buckle and he had to lean against a wall for oxygen. It was lucky that Alfred had thought it was just a rumour last time but now with the whole school...

"That was a rumour. What's the new one?"

"Um," Kiku was clearly uncomfortable but Arthur did not care, "well, that someone saw you and him hugging in a bookstore in the city. People are saying that you used to be dating but broke up and now you're back together again. Since it was a rumour before, everyone thinks this is proof that you are going out... Arthur, if this is true, it doesn't bother me-"

"Thank you, Kiku. But it's not true, all of the rumours are a bunch of bullshit," he needed to squish the rumours now. He must not let Alfred find out and most of all he must not let his heart have any hope of Francis liking him back. Was this what Francis had texted him about? Did Francis want to meet him face to face to laugh at him? "Kiku, who told you this? How does everyone know?"

Kiku's expression was something that Arthur had never seen before on Kiku's face and it simply looked odd. Kiku looked slight scared, very nervous, curious and intrigued and also very uncomfortable, but Arthur could not help but notice the sparkle in Kiku's eyes.

"Well, Arthur, the rumour has been passed around from person to person so it's hard to know where it started, but," Arthur made a move to interrupt but Kiku carried on over him, "I heard from Feliciano. He told Ludwig and I at break. We asked who he heard it from and he said that Antonio and his brother, Lovino, had told him in his second lesson."

Arthur was furious. Who the hell decided to make it their own business?

"Arthur, I apologise for the way it has been flung around, it's up to you who knows," Arthur opened his mouth to ask what the hell Kiku was talking about but once again Kiku carried on over him, "but I propose you ask Antonio or Lovino who they heard it from. Antonio is unlikely to tell his other friends and Lovino doesn't really care as it's not his business, so I doubt they would tell anyone that you asked. I won't tell anyone you asked, but I can tell Feliciano and Ludwig that it is not true so they can tell people that it's not true so that this whole 'rumour' dies down?"

Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief, "I... Yes, thank you, Kiku. Sorry about this."

"It's alright, Arthur. It's up to you who you tell, it's not anybody else's business."

And with a small wink, Kiku turned on his heel and left a very confused Arthur to plot how on earth he was going to get Antonio away from the rest of the BTT and interrogate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I updated this a month ago on Wattpad but it wouldn't let me update on here for some reason :/ but anyway, chapter 9 of The Rose Of Love is up! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
